Return of King Boom Boo
by AlarmClockMarketer
Summary: This is a SonicXHarem story. Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A blue streak and a yellow streak speed by through town. The streaks are revealed to be Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. Tails was following the blue hedgehog while holding an electronic instrument in his hands. "You sure this is the right way, Tails?" Asks Sonic.

"Definitely!" Tails said. "The 'Paranormalmeter' is detecting high levels of suspicious activity in the outskirts of the city. It's also the place where most of the ghost's sightings have been heard." A few minutes later they came up to a forest and after several more miles of running in the forest, the instrument led them to a mansion. "Weird!" Tails exclaimed. "I don't remember a mansion being in this forest! This reeks of funny business! We should be careful!"

"Heh heh heh heh!" Sonic laughed. "Oh, yeah! This could be fun!" Just then a small eerie chuckle was heard and a cold breeze filled the air. "Huh?" Sonic looked around and saw no one there besides Tails. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tails asked confused as to what the blue blur had heard.

"Ah, nothing! Must've just been my imagination!" The blue hedgehog replied. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a minute of waiting Sonic got impatient. "Hey! What gives?!" The blue hedgehog then knocked on the door which caused the door to open. "Huh?" Sonic looked at his friend who just shrugged causing him to open the door further and walk in. There was a tan marble floor, red carpet, sofas, and drapes, a brown table, a chandelier which was also a light, and a set of stairs in the foyer. "Wonder if anyone is home? HEY! ANYBODY HOME?!" Tails notice a green splotch on the ground, kneed down next to it, and scooped some up in his hand.

"That's weird!" Said the yellow fox. "It seems whoever was here left a mess!" Then all of a sudden the doors closed and the lights when out making it pitch black for the two heroes. "Sonic...?" There was a soft laughter. Then all of a sudden, there was loud noises and laughter that filled the room. Sonic could hear Tails was struggling. "Aaah! Sonic! Help!"

"I'm coming, Tails!" Sonic called out as he did a homing attack toward his location, but was knocked back by a giant hand. Tails' grunts became fainter and fainter.

"Aaagh! Get off of me! Help me! Soniiic!" Tails cried out.

"Tails!" The blue hedgehog called out. The lights then came back on. Sonic started to look around for his buddy, but saw there was no one there. All that was left was the 'Paranormalmeter'.

 **Hahahaha! There's the first chapter. Thanks for reading. If you liked this story so far be sure to check out the other stories I've written. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was doing repeated homing attacks on the doors to try to break them open but was unsuccessful. "Shit!" He cursed out. "This isn't good! How am I supposed find Tails without any help in this cursed place?!" He then heard a soft beeping sound on the floor. He turned around to see that Tails' 'Paranormalmeter' was on the floor. He picked it up and looked down at it. It showed a trail of green on the floor leading to where Tails was standing and to where Tails was last heard coming from. "I got it! I can use this to find Tails and hopefully whatever caused all of this!" He then raced down the hall following the 'Paranormalmeter's' direction.

-Several minutes later-

Sonic's search led the blue hedgehog to door which he then opened. On the other side of that door were a whole bunch of shelves with books arranged in a certain order with tables and chairs with a fire place that was already lit with a painting with a red jewel on it. "This must be the study!" He said as he walked down the aisles. "Everyone and their mother would know that Tails would love this place!" As he continued to walk down the aisles, he noticed a set of books arranged in a particular order. "Huh?" He saw the books with the letters A,A,C,D,E,E,H,M,L,O,R,S. He stopped and rearranged them into a order that read C,H,A,O,S,E,M,E,R,A,L,D. "Heh heh heh!" He snickered to himself as he kept walking. He was halted however when he noticed the painting with the red jewel began to shake. "Wha...?" All of a sudden the red jewel disappeared from the painting and appeared on the ground in front of him. Sonic then had a realization. "This is a... Chaos Emerald!" As soon as he pick up the emerald, he heard a familiar scream.

"Eeeeek!" He heard. He stepped out into the hallway to see a pink anthropomorphic running his way.

"Amy?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sonic! Help!" She called out before she tripped and fell to the ground. Then, several boos appeared behind her and started to close in. Before the blue blur could move however, the red Chaos Emerald in his hand began to glow causing the boos to get scared and run off. Sonic then walked over to Amy.

"Amy, are you okay?" He queried before the pink anthropomorphic got up and hugged him.

"Oh, Sonic!" She cried. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Amy..." The blue hedgehog said looking down on her.

"I came here to this mansion looking for a potion for softer skin." Amy stated.

"What?!" Sonic asked in shock. "Softer skin?!"

"Yeah!" She answered. "People have been talking about it all over town. I've heard all kinds of magical remedies and creams could be found here, see?"

"Well, at any rate, it isn't safe here." The blue blur said. "We need to get out of here before those ghoulies come back."

"Whatever you say, Sonic!" Says the pink anthropomorphic. "I'll follow you anywhere..."

Sonic and Amy then headed down the hallway looking for a safe place to stay.

-15 minutes later-

Sonic and Amy came to a set of stairs that led to the 2nd floor. After heading up them they came to another hallway. Several feet in front of them on the right side was a door. Sonic opened up the door revealing a bedroom on the other side with bright crystal chandelier lights in the middle of the ceiling.

"Huh..." The blue hedgehog began to speak. "This room seems safe enough for you to stay until I figure out what's going on. But just to be sure." Sonic started checking every corner of the room for anything that might be hiding. While he was doing so, Amy was looking at him longingly.

"Sonic?" She questioned.

"What is it, Amy?" Sonic responded still searching the room.

"Why is it that you go through so much trouble to protect me?" The pink anthropomorphic asked suddenly.

"No special reason." The blue hedgehog stated. "I just care about your well being is all."

"But it's more than that isn't it?" She claimed as she walked toward him. Sonic stopped and turned towards her.

"What do you mean?" He queried as he looked at Amy.

"You always pull me out of trouble even when it's not your responsibility." The pink anthropomorphic said as she got closer. "Admit it, Sonic! You like me!"

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed. "You must be crazy!" Amy nodded her head even though she didn't believe him one bit. He went back to searching the room. A look of seductiveness crossed her features.

"So you wouldn't have me even if I did something drastic?" She asked.

"No way!" The blue hedgehog got out.

"Even if I did something like... this?" The pink anthropomorphic questioned before she turned the blue blur toward her, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. Sonic was shocked. He tried to back away, but Amy held on tightly around him. He then tried to speak, but when he did the pink anthropomorphic slipped her tongue inside his mouth. He tried to stop her but couldn't. Instead he let her make out with him for 5 minutes before she pulled away for air. The blue blur was out of breath when she pushed him onto the bed and climbed up onto him.

"Amy, I..." He started to talk, but Amy stopped him.

"Be quiet, Sonic!" She spoke. "I've waited for this for far too long! It's time that you've made me a woman!" The pink anthropomorphic then pulled her dress over her head revealing her bra with her nipples poking through and her soaked panties. She then started to undo her bra as she sucked on Sonic's nipples; alternating between the two. After she undid it, she then rose to her knees and slid off her panties, after which she began to take off both her and the blue blur's shoes and gloves. When they were both completely naked, Amy took Sonic's length, which was fully erect due to him seeing her unclothed and slowly began to insert it into her pussy. When her hymen broke, a hard pain began to overtake her body. She was both happy and sad from having her hero's member inside her womanhood.

"Amy?" The blue hedgehog questioned. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." The pink anthropomorphic stated teary eyed. "As long as it's you Sonic, I'm ok." Sonic sighed a short sigh of relief before Amy slowly started to move up and down his cock. The blue blur attempted to talk, but was interrupted once again when the pink anthropomorphic stuck her tongue inside his mouth. Her distress slowly ebbed away as more pleasing feelings began to take over herself. She slowly started to increase her speed as she moved the blue blur's hands to her breasts. Sonic, realizing that there's no way out of this, started to return Amy's kiss, massage her jugs, and move his hips to match her movement. The pink anthropomorphic became ecstatic due to the blue hedgehog's actions. After several minutes her movements began to become more frantic. "Ah, Sonic!" She screamed. "I'm about to, ah, cum!" A few seconds later she unleashed her juices all onto Sonic's dick prompting the blue hedgehog to release his load all inside Amy's womb. Sonic and Amy were both sweating hard while gasping for air.

"Huh..." He began to say to himself. "Glad that's over." The pink anthropomorphic then got up and moved her vagina over the blue blur's face. "Huh?" he asked as he looked up at Amy.

"What?" She inquired. "Did you think we were done? You haven't even eaten me out yet."

"But, but, but, Amy!" Sonic stuttered.

"No buts!" She said. "You're always leaving me wanting more of you!" She then lowered herself onto the blue hedgehog's face. "Take some responsibility!" Sonic sighed and gave in. He stuck his tongue inside the pink anthropomorphic's cunt and started to lick her walls. Amy began to moan and rub her breasts. Her moans encouraged the blue blur, causing him to eat her out more ferociously, increasing her moans. After a few minutes she began to move frantically. "Sonic, ah, I'm getting ready to, ugh, cum!" A few seconds later she exploded, releasing her sweet juices into his mouth which he swallowed after. She fell to the side and was still breathing heavily until she noticed Sonic member which was hard and twitching. "Wow, Sonic! I was so caught up with you drinking my juices that I didn't even realize how hard you've gotten!" She stated as she looked at his penis closely.

"Uhh..." the blue hedgehog said.

"Tell you what?" She questioned. "How about I give you a blow job to make up for it?"

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed. "No, I can't..."

"Comon', Sonic!" She protested as she grabbed his dick. "Don't be that way!"

"Amy, I, ugh..." The blue hedgehog started to say before he was cut off by the pink anthropomorphic massaging his cock.

"You got to taste my juices." She stated. "So why don't you let me taste yours?" Sonic tried to speak, but instead all he could get out were moans as Amy started to take in his length and suck on it furiously, also while moving her hand up and down it. After a while, she began to alternate between sucking on his dick and on his balls. The blue hedgehog started to moan louder prompting her to suck and rub harder. Soon after, Sonic began moving frantically.

"Ugh, Amy!" He exclaimed "I can't hold it in any longer! I'm, ugh, gonna cum!" A few, short, seconds after the blue blur released his semen into the pink anthropomorphic's mouth which she then swallowed.

"Yummy!" Amy got out. "You tasted great! Just like I always imagined you would!"

"Amy..." Sonic said before Amy got down on her hands and knees.

"Comon' Sonic!" She started to say. "We're still not done yet! I want to take you into my pussy!"

"What?!" He spoke. "Again?!"

"Yeah!" She stated. "I want to remember this night forever." She then turn and looked towards him. "And that means fucking as many times as I can." She then winked at him.

"Ugh." The blue hedgehog began to say. "Fine..., but I won't do any freaky stuff."

"At least, not yet." The pink anthropomorphic said under her breath.

"What was that?!" He asked.

"Oh!" She began to state. "Nothing!"

"Huh?" He said.

"Comon', Sonic!" She spoke as she lifted her womanhood up at him. "My pussy aches for you!" Sonic decided to drop it and started to move towards her. He then put his hands on her waist and began to move slowly inside her as she moaned. The blue blur slowly started to build up speed as he began to move in and out of her, causing her moans to become more high-pitched. Sonic then move his hands onto Amy's jugs and started to massage them, prompting her to arch her back. Several minutes later she started to move more frantically. "Ugh, ah, Sonic, I'm going to, ah, cum!" A few quick moments later she let loose her nectar all over the blue blur's member. This sent Sonic over the edge himself causing him to blow his load inside the pink anthropomorphic. He then collapsed down onto the bed with Amy snuggling up besides him. "Aaah Sonic, you sure know how to please a girl!"

"Yeah." The blue hedgehog stated. "I guess so."

"It must be hard being the good guy all the time." She began to say. "Beating up bad guys, trying to make everyone happy... I've never met a person like that before."

"Yeah?" He began to say. "Well somebody has got to be the hero!"

"Yeah." The pink anthropomorphic said. "I guess so." She then got up and turned to Sonic. "Well, on to the next round!"

"Yeah!" He begins to say. "Wait... what?!"

 **There's part 2 guys. Thanks for reading. Also if you see any mistakes I've might of made while reading, you can leave a review or pm me about them, so I can fix them. It would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1 hour later-

Sonic woke up on the bed and sat up after rubbing his eyes.

'Ugh, man...' He began to think to himself. 'I must've clocked out after doing it with Amy.' He then started to stretch his arms out. 'I've must've gone at with her 10 times at least.' He began to look around the room. 'Now that I think of it, where is Amy anyway?' He then got up from the bed and started to think to himself. 'She'd better not of took off by herself again.' He then walked towards the door. 'I guess that means I'm gonna have to round her up again.' He then put on his shoes and gloves, picked up the 'Paranormalmeter', and ran out the room.

-5 minutes later-

The blue hedgehog was back on the 1st floor, wandering around aimlessly trying to find Tails and Amy. All of a sudden, the 'Paranormalmeter' started beeping again. Sonic took it out and looked down at it. It showed a green trail leading to a door on the left. He walked into the room to see a whole bunch of board games stacked in shelves with a few arcade and pinball machines lined up against the wall and a pool table in the middle of the room. 'Huh.' The blue blur thought to himself. 'This is a pretty sweet game room.' He then walked up to one of the machines. 'Didn't expect this place to be decked out. Maybe later, I'll...'

"Kuh!" Sonic heard off to the right. He turned his head to see a red echidna grunting and swinging his fists at several ghosts and passing right through them. The blue hedgehog moved in closer to get a better look. As he did, he came to see Knuckles attempting to fight ghosts off and missing every punch he threw at them. "Yagh!" The red echidna shouted as he punched ahead of him and missed. A ghost then appeared behind him and whacked him on the back. "Ragh!" He tried punching the ghost that just hit him and missed again. Another ghost then appeared behind him and smacked him upside his head causing him to fall to the ground.

"Need some help, knuckle-head?" Sonic then asked as Knuckles lifted his head up rubbing the back of it.

"What the...?" The red echidna asked in surprise. "Sonic?!" The blue blur then raised his Chaos Emerald and it lit up, making the ghosts tangible. He then performed his blue tornado technique, blowing all the ghosts into the walls around them. The ghosts then disappeared and Sonic then walked up to Knuckles.

"Well, Knuckles." The blue hedgehog began to say. "I can't say I'd expected to see you here." He then helped the red echidna get to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah..." He spoke. "You're the one to talk Sonic! I'd thought you and Tails would be too afraid to come to this place." Knuckles then scaned the room. "Speaking of which, where is Tails?"

"Ugh." Sonic started to say. "He got taken by those ghosts. I'm hoping to find clues to where he might be." The young echidna then looked at Sonic.

"Let's look for him together!" He said. "We can start by searching this room." The blue hedgehog nodded and they headed back to the center of the room.

"What are you doing here anyway, Knuckles?" Sonic questioned. "Shouldn't you be on Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald?" Knuckles then stopped, prompting him to stop.

"Yeah?" The echidna started to speak. "Well, I was guarding it, until those ghosts showed up and stole it right from under me." He then turned around and began checking the room for clues. "I was following them here, but when I caught up to them, it turned out that they were carrying a great, big, boulder." He then walked up to the selves and started glancing through them. "The real one must be in the mansion, somewhere." The young hedgehog then put his hands on his hips and turned towards him.

"So, you were tricked again?" He said snarkyly.

"Shut up!" Knuckles barked at him as Sonic shook his head.

"Dang, Knuckles." The blue hedgehog stated. "Ya should hang out with Tails more." He then began to search the room. "He could school ya on how not to get duped."

"That geek?" Knuckles inquired. "I can barely understand what he is saying half of time." He then started to look through another shelf of games. "Besides, he is probably more into things than he is people."

Sonic then turned to him. "Says the guy living on an island guarding a big gem." He remarked.

"You know, Sonic?" The red echidna said. "Fuck you!" The blue hedgehog chuckled to himself before his eye caught sight of a weegee board sitting on a table. He slowly walked over to it while Knuckles continued rambling.

"Hey, Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "You mind putting a sock in it?"

"Huh?" The echidna asked as he made his way over to where the blue blur was standing. Sonic glanced at the box the weegee board came out of.

"Whom' who should solve this riddle shall be greatly rewarded." He read. He then looked at the weegee and noted the picture of the blue gem in the center of it. Below it read 'The power of one's mind must be used to move the cup.'

"Huh?" Knuckles queried. "What do you think it means, Sonic?" The blue hedgehog thought for a moment, then something clicked in his brain.

"I think I might have an clue." He then stated. "Knuckles, give me a hand." The red echidna and the hedgehog both put their hands on the cup and tried to move it with their minds. After a while the cup began to move.

"Whoa!" Knuckles exclaimed as he tried to keep up with Sonic's thoughts.

"C." Sonic said as he and the echidna moved the cup. "H. A. O. S. E. M. E. R. A. L. D." Then, all of a sudden, a jingle was heard and the board began to shake. Then, right where the picture of the blue gem was, a Chaos Emerald appeared.

"Whoa..." Knuckles got out as Sonic picked up the emerald. "Well, my mind is blown! I've never seen any thing like that before..." Out of nowhere, several laughs were heard coming from the hall. They both ran out to see several ghosts carrying a large green gem. "Hey, it's you guys! Give me back the Master Emerald!"

"Knuckles, wait!" The blue hedgehog exclaimed before the echidna took off after them. "Ugh, man. That guy is such a knuckle-head."

-5 minutes later-

Sonic was once again wandering around the halls aimlessly when all of a sudden he heard crying coming from one of the rooms. He opened the door to his left to find a large variety of instruments scattered about the room. In the corner of the room he looked to see what looked like a young, rabbit, girl crying. As he got closer he began to recognize the girl.

"Cream?" He asked in shock as the young rabbit looked up and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Sonic!" She cried as the blue hedgehog comforted her. "I came to this mansion with Cheese, and we decided to play hide and seek, and then Cheese went off to hide, and then I looked, and looked, and couldn't find it, and..."

"It's alright, Cream." Sonic then spoke. "You're safe now. Uncle Sonic isn't gonna let anything bad happen to ya."

"I was going to keep looking..." Cream started to say. "But these ghosts showed up and started bullying me! I tried to fight them off, but..." She began sobbing again before Sonic started panicking.

"Comon', Cream!" He said out. "Don't cry!" He began to look around for something to calm her down, when his eye caught sight of an electric guitar hanging on the wall along with an amp lying on the ground. He then ran over and grabbed them both from where they were, ran back to where the rabbit was standing, plugged the amp into the guitar, and made a few adjustments to the guitar itself. After which he began to play Casino Night Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 causing a smile to form on Cream's face.

"Hehehehe!" She laughed. "Thank you, Sonic! You always find a way to cheer me up, even when I'm sad." The blue hedgehog then sighed as he put down the guitar.

"Ok!" The blue hedgehog then started to say. "Wait right here!" He then turned towards the door. "I'll go find Cheese and then we'll..." He began to make his way toward the door, but young rabbit grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't go!" She said as Sonic looked at her.

"Cream..." He started to speak before Cream began to cry.

"I don't want to be alone, again!" She got out. "If those ghosts come back again, I'd..."

"Hey!" Sonic stated. "Sssh! Don't worry! I'll stay with you as long as I can until you are ok enough to be on your own!" The cream colored rabbit then smiled and pulled him in for a tight hug which the hedgehog then returned and they began to pass the time as Cream started to calm down.

-30 minutes later-

Sonic and Cream were on the floor with their backs leaned against a heavy bongo drum. The blue hedgehog was plucking strings on his electric guitar while the young rabbit was leaned against him with her arms around his left. All of a sudden, a strange question crossed Cream's mind that she couldn't let go.

"Sonic?" She then queried. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What?" Sonic questioned as he glanced over at her.

"It's just..." She began to say. "All the girls seem to like you, and you always seemed to be rescuing Amy and I a lot and..." The blue blur looked up and began to freak out.

"N-no!" He started to speak. "I'm not into dating! I just like running and chili dogs!" He then sat up straight. "I might of saved Amy's hindquarters a couple of times, but that's just part of the job!" He then looked at the cream colored rabbit. "I'm not into her in that kinda way!" He then looked down to the floor. "Even though we did it..." Cream's eyes started to widen.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "You had sex with Amy?! No way!"

"Yeah..." He begins to explain. "But that was just to get her off my tail!" He then looked back at her. "It didn't mean anything!" The young rabbit wasn't sure if she'd believed him or not, but she decided to let it slide for now. After a few moments they heard a familiar chirping coming from the hall.

"Do ya hear that?" The blue hedgehog asked as the sound got louder.

"That sounds like Cheese!" Cream got out as they ran into the hallway. Off in the distance there was a tiny blue chao with a red bow tie around it's neck. "Cheese!" She started to run twords the chao, but was blocked off by the boos that appeared out of nowhere. "Eeek!" She screamed as ghosts closed in on her. Sonic then jumped in front of her and looked up at the boos.

"You want some you ghoulies?" He questioned slyly. "Come and get it!" The ghosts then started to gang up on the blue blur, right before he pulled one of Chaos Emeralds out and used it to make them all tangible. He then charged up a spin dash and bowled right through them, throwing them against the walls. Another boo then appeared behind him and knocked him to the ground. He slowly got up and did a homing attack, knocking the ghost away.

"Eeek!" The young rabbit cried as several boos started to surround her.

"Cream!" Sonic called out before he performed his light speed dash attack and whacked them all away. More ghosts then appeared and started whaling on him. As Cream watched what was happening she slowly began to get more and more angry.

"That does it!" She then got out as the boos turned toward her. "I've just about had it with you big, mean, ghosts." She then looked up at the ghouls. "If you're going to be bad, you take it out on me, because I'm sick of your bullshit!" The boos then left the blue hedgehog and started to charge at her.

"Ugh..." He started to say. "Cream! No!" The rabbit then charged up a spin dash and released it, knocking into one ghost and bouncing off it into another. She continued to bounce off of ghosts until there was one left. A look of worry crossed it's face right before Cream jumped up into the air and knocked it back into a wall. Sonic then got up and turned towards her. "Wow, Cream... I didn't know you were so tough!"

"That's what they get for messing with my friends!" The young rabbit said. They then turned around and headed for Cheese who was lying on the floor.

"He must've lost consciousness after seeing those ghosts." The blue blur stated. "Poor little guy must've been scared senseless..."

"We should get him back to the conservatory!" Cream got out. "Cheese needs to rest." Sonic leaned down to pick the chao up when he suddenly cringed in pain. "Sonic! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, Cream..." He said weakly. "It's nothing..." He then fell to one knee.

"No you're not!" She exclaimed. "You're hurt! You need to get some rest right now!" He then stood up.

"No really!" He begins to say. "It's no big deal!" He started to head towards the conservatory. "I just need to..." He then blacked out and fell to the floor.

"Oh, no!" She screamed. "Sonic!"

-30 minutes later-

The blue hedgehog was pass out on the floor along with Cheese who was several feet away from him. The cream colored rabbit was sitting in a piano chair a few feet away from them. She looked down at Sonic lost in thought. 'I'm sorry Sonic...' she thought to herself. 'You got hurt protecting me again. If only I had done something sooner...' She noticed the blue hedgehog's cock sticking out from under his fur. "Oh?" She got down on the floor and examined it more closely. 'Is this what Amy has been putting inside her special place?' A frown then crossed her features as a determined look took over her face. 'I'll show Sonic I'm as every bit as a woman as Amy!' She then got close to it and put her hand around his member. 'First I'll start by giving him head!' She then slowly lowered her head down until the tip of his dick was inside of her mouth and started to suck. This earned her a moan from Sonic, prompting her to continue. She then slowly started to take more of him in as she continued to jerk his length with her right hand causing him to moan even louder. She then decided to take it a step up and started deep throating while massaging his testicles. It was hard to get down all of his member, but she managed and continued to pleasure the blue blur. Sonic kept on moaning while she switched between from sucking on his cock to his balls. After a few minutes, his penis started to twitch, followed by several streams of cum flying out into and on the sides of her mouth. Soon after, Sonic awoke to find Cream licking semen off her mouth and fingers.

"Cream?!" He inquired from shock. "What are you doing?!"

"I-I-I was just..." She began to protest, but was interrupted.

"You were sucking me off weren't you?!" He started to say. "Oooh, this makes me so mad!"

"I just wanted to be happy!" She begins to state. "And I'm happy when I'm doing this with you! Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Not like this." He said as he got up and turned away from her. The cream colored rabbit then began to get teary eyed.

"You must not like me, don't you?" She got out. "You'd rather be with Amy?" The blue blur then turned towards her.

"Comon', Cream!" He then stated. "That isn't true!" Cream started crying causing him to turn away and think. He then smiled and started to undress himself and the young rabbit until they were fully nude. He then lifted her up and began to lower herself down onto his member. She then begins to smile as Sonic starts to enter her.

"Sonic..." she said right before he did one, quick, upwards, jab, sending her squealing in pain. The blue hedgehog quickly kissed her to both muffle out the noise and distract her from the pain. After a few moments, he started to move her up and down his length. She slowly started to enjoy it more and more as her grip around his neck tighten. She then broke the kiss to breathe for air. "Sonic! You feel so good inside me! Please, ah, don't stop!" Sonic then started to suck at her breasts, alternating between the two while increasing his rhythm. Several minutes later Cream started to move around frantically, as she could feel her orgasim approaching fast. "Ah, Sonic, I'm feeling weird! I think I'm, ah, going to cum!" After a few seconds, the cream colored rabbit released her nectar all over the blue hedgehog's cock. This caused Sonic's orgasim to come along as well, and released his cum all inside her womb. The blue blur then fell down ass to the floor and Cream pulled herself into his embrace. "Sonic, I'm starting to feel all tingly with you inside me." Sonic then looked at her. "Do you think maybe... you could eat me out?" The blue blur grinned before responding.

"Sure, Cream!" He stated. "Whatever you say!" Sonic then lyed the young rabbit down on her back on the piano with her head looking up at him. He the pulled her pussy lips apart with two fingers and began to lick the walls of her insides. Cream started to moan as her juices began to flow out of her into the blue hedgehog's mouth. Soon after, Sonic began to rub her clit while he ate her out, causing the cream colored rabbit to moan even louder and for her to rap her legs around his neck. A few moments later, Cream's movements became more frantic as she started to call out to her lover.

"Sonic!" She starts to cry out. "I'm feeling weird again! I'm, ah, cumming!" Soon after, she unleashed her fluids inside the blue blur's mouth. He swallowed it all and then looked up at the rabbit.

"You ok Cream?" He questioned as Cream looked up at him.

"Yes, Sonic." She replied as she stood up. "Thank you!" She then starts fidgeting around. "Sonic? Do you think maybe we could have sex again?"

"Sure, Cream!" Sonic responded. "We can do it as many times as you want." He then positioned her on one of the drums so that she was on her side. He slowly started to enter her and began to build up speed as he started to plow her. The young rabbit could feel her hero's dick reach all the way to the back her womb each time he thrust into her. She then put one arm around his neck to steady herself as he went on to go in and out of her.

"Ah, Sonic!" She called out. "That, ah, feels too good! I, ah, love you!" The blue blur continued to ram her until she started moving around frantically again. "Sonic! I'm, ah, feeling it again! I'm, ah, cumming!" She then, once again, unleashed her juices all over his length, prompting Sonic to release his load all inside her. He then fell to the floor looking up at the ceiling while Cream climb up besides him resting her head on his chest. "Sonic? Do you think when we get out of here we could maybe... go out?" The hedgehog then looked at her.

"Yeah, Cream." He answered. "We can go out. We can go out to get ice cream."

"Thanks, Sonic." She replied. "I'd really like that." Sonic grinned as he stared off at the ceiling deep in thought until he slowly drifted to sleep.

 **And yeah... there's chapter 3. Thanks for reading. Also I'd like to thank TheSuperKing for favoriting and following. Thanks TheSuperKing. Also, if you come across any errors while reading, please let me know in the reviews and/or pm me as well as any ways you think my writing could be better. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

-1 hour later-

Sonic awoke and rubbed his eyes again. He then sat up and started to think to himself again. 'Man, I gotta stop doing that.' He thought as he looked around the room. 'If I keep this up, I'm gonna be waist deep in girls by the time I get outta here, and that's not gonna be good for my free time.' The hedgehog then caught sight of a small card written on with pencil left on the piano. "Huh?"

'Dear, Sonic,' He then read. 'Cheese woke up and was feeling hungry, So I'm taking it to find the dining hall. Love, Cream.' At the end of the note there was a little heart scribbled in, causing Sonic to feel uneasy.

'Ugh.' He continued to think to himself as he got up. 'I hoped I didn't make the wrong choice when I'd agreed to go out with both her and Amy.' The blue hedgehog then walked towards the door. 'If one gets jealous of the other, it could get messy.' He then put on his shoes and gloves and picked up the 'Paranormalmeter'. 'At any rate, I should try to find the dining hall and catch up to try to catch up to Cream. She could get lost or worse.' He then sped out the room trying to look for the dining hall.

-15 minutes later-

Sonic was wandering about the halls when then came across a door at the end of one of them. He opened it to find a room with a long table with food of all different sorts and arrangements on top of it. 'Wow!' He then thought to himself. 'Nice spread!' He then began to walk up to the table while checking it out. 'I wonder if this place has a chili dog or two lying around for me to snack on.' He then heard a munching sound coming from the middle of the table. "Huh?" He made his way to the center of the table to find a big purple cat gulping down several fish fillets. "Big?" The giant feline then looked down to the young hedgehog as he started to snack on several fish sticks.

"Oh." Big begins to say. "Hey, Sonic. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, Big." Sonic answered. "Just fighting a whole bunch of ghoulie ghosts and looking for my pal Tails." The blue blur then put his hands on his hips. "What are you doing here anyways Big? I thought you went back to fishing after you've went on your adventure in the Arabian Nights." The purple cat then picked up some salmon and started to chow down on it.

"Oh, I was taking a walk in the forest with Froggy, then I came to this mansion and Froggy and I smelt something good. Then, Froggy then ran inside and I..." He begins to state before he stopped eating and started flipping out. "Oh, no! I've lost Froggy!" He got up from where he was sitting and starts racing for the door. "See ya later Sonic! I've got to find Froggy before the ghosts do!" Sonic then lifted a hand in the air twords the cat.

"Big!" The blue hedgehog yelled at him. "Wait!" Big then opened the door and ran out of the room, prompting Sonic to shake his head. "Man, that guy is such a dope!" Soon after, he notices that the 'Paranormalmeter' began beeping again. He took it out and finds a green trail leading to a door at the end of the room. He ran towards it and opened the door. Behind it was another room with a stove, a sink, an oven, a fryer, and a refrigerator. The young hedgehog then took attention to several boos looking around in the refrigerator. "It's a bit early for a midnight snack!" Sonic remarked as the ghosts turned around to lock sights onto him. "Maybe you should've eaten more at dinner!" The boos then started to make a move on the blue blur before he pulled out one of his Chaos Emeralds and made them all tangible. He then did repeated homing attacks on the boos, knocking into them one by one, causing them to all fly off and hit the walls. After all the ghosts were defeated, he made his way to the refrigerator to check what they were looking for. In the refrigerator he saw several foods, one which caught his eye was a chili dog on a plate surrounded in plastic rap. "Ah." He then picked the plate up. "Hello, beautiful." Sonic then took the rap off of the chili dog, after which he then notice something written on the plate. "Huh?"

'Dear, Sonic.' He then read. 'It's me, Tails! I got away from the ghosts and I left this note, hoping you would find it. There's something weird going on with this mansion. I have a feeling it has something to do with those ghosts who snatched me earlier. It's like a strange power has been fueling them. I also heard some laughing coming from the wardrobe room on the second floor. You mind checking it out for me? Thanks and also don't worry about me. I'm not too afraid of being by myself in this mansion. Enjoy the chili dog! Your pal, Tails.'

'Wardrobe room, eh?' Sonic thinks to himself while eating the chili dog. 'No problem! Whatever's in there won't be able to hide from me!' He then began to move back over to the door he came out of. 'Look out room! Here I come!' He runs out the door and through and out of the dining hall to the stairs to begin his search for the wardrobe room.

-Several minutes later-

The blue hedgehog sped toward a door on the left side of the hall and opened it. On the other side of the door was a room with several closets with clothes on the sides and a mirror in the center. 'Huh, this must be it.' Sonic then strolled inside as the 'Paranormalmeter' started to make noise. 'Now, what is it?' He the took it out and looked down on it. He saw that it showed another trail leading to the center of the room. He took notice of a bat where the trail led. As he ran closer he saw the young bat was whom he thought it was. "Huh, Rouge. So you're here as well." He noticed that she was unconscious and was floating in the air. "What the...?" He then glanced at the mirror to see several boos had lifted her up and were trying to carry her into the next room. "Oh, I see! It's you freaks, again!" He then took out one of his Chaos Emeralds and used it to make them tangible. "Did'ya think you could get away? Ha!" He then did several homing attacks on the ghosts while keeping an eye on the mirror to keep track of their positions. When he cleared them out, he walked up to where Rouge was lying and called out to her. "Rouge? Rouge?! Rouge!" She then started to awaken from her sleep.

"S-Sonic?!" The white bat inquired as she looked up at him.

"Hey, Rouge." The young hedgehog then spoke as he then reached down to help her up. "Those ghoulies must of got ya good for you to be out cold like that." She then swatted his hand away before she started to help herself up. "Wha? Rouge..." She then started to get mad with him.

"I don't need your help!" Rouge then scolded at him. "And I certainly don't need you in my way as I search for treasure!"

"What?!" Sonic then asked surprised. "Treasure?!"

"You heard me!" The young bat said. "I've came to this mansion because I heard treasure was to be found here. My instincts led me to think that there is some near this room." The blue blur then put his hands on his hips.

"Hmm..." He responded as he thought to himself. "Treasure, huh?" He then grinned as he gave her the thumbs up. "Alright, I'll help you look for it!" Rouge then looked at him astounded.

"What?!" She the questioned as she put her hand close to her mouth. "Really?!" Sonic then nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure!" He answered as began to look around the room. "I've got nothing better to do." The blue hedgehog then started checking the mirror. "Besides, Tails will be fine by himself while I look for clues to what's going on." Rouge then watched him suspiciously.

"Well, alright, fine." She then spoke as started to help search the room. "But don't think I'll be sharing any of the wealth when we find it." Sonic began looking through the closets.

"So, what are we looking for anyways?" He queried as he started skimming through clothes.

"Just look for anything that stands out." The young bat stated. "Like a missing shoe or a button." The blue blur begins to look through hangers.

"There's a lot of clothes here." He remarked as Rouge checked another closet.

"Yeah." She then said to him. "They're beautiful. But I prefer jewelry that way I can buy as many as I want." Sonic snickered to himself as he continued to check through hangers.

"Yeah." He then says. "Of course, you would say that." The blue hedgehog then came across a few hangers with no clothes on them. He then realized that on of the hangers was a different color from the others. "Huh?" He then pulled on it causing the floor to open up underneath him. "Whoa!" He then fell into a dark room. The white bat heard all of the commotion a ran in front of where Sonic was standing.

"Sonic!" She shouted at him. "Are you alright?!" The blue blur rose to his feet.

"Yeah!" He then called back to Rouge. "I'm ok!" He then starts to scan the room. "Just had a surprise landing is all!" The white bat then sighed as she was pleased to hear that he was safe.

"Hang in there!" She shouted down to Sonic. "I'm coming down now!" Rouge then floated down to where he was and started looking around the room. "This is kind of a dangerous place to fall into." She begins to use her sonar to search the room.

"I guess whoever made this place didn't account on the number of times they'd be in here." The young hedgehog states as the bat starts to sense something.

"Over there!" She began to say as they made their way to a door in the distance. They then opened it and their eyes widened to find a large treasure hoard in the room with chests containing jewels, gold, and rings scattered across the place. In the middle of one of the chest was a yellow gem which Sonic then pointed out.

"That's a Chaos Emerald!" He exclaimed. Rouge then walked up to it.

"Well, I'll be..." She said. "I didn't expect to find a beauty like you in a place like this." She then pocketed the Emerald. "Thanks to you, Sonic, I've found the treasure talked about in town!" The young bat then looked around the room. "I guess I oughta thank you for helping me find it. But hmm... How to do it?" She then looked at the blue blur.

"Uhh..." He got out as a look of seduction began to take over Rouge's face.

"I know!" She says out before the white bat starts to walk over to where Sonic was standing. "Perhaps, if I pleasured you the only way a man should be." The blue hedgehog blinked for a second before he finally realized what she was talking about.

"What?!" He asked before Sonic put his hands up and shook his head. "Aaah! Rouge, no! I-" Rouge then pushed him down on top a pile of treasure before she took off her and his clothes and got down on her knees in front of him.

"There's not much to it!" She begins to speak as the young bat grabs hold of his member. "I've wanted to do this for a while now, so you better get ready big boy." The blue blur wanted to protest.

"Rouge, I- Ugh!" He tried to state, but was cut off by Rouge rubbing his cock. She then started sucking on his testicles as Rouge continued to massage his length. As she went on, the white bat began switching to sucking on his cock and rubbing his balls. When she was done with that, she then wrapped her breasts around his dick and starts to move them up and down it while sucking on his member. After a few minutes, Sonic starts to move about frantically. "Rouge, ugh, I can't take any more of this! I'm gonna, ugh, cum!" A few moments after, he shot his sperm mostly inside the young bat's mouth with a little coming off of the sides and getting on her jugs. When she swallowed, Rouge began to clean herself up by scooping up his cum off her body with her fingers and swallowing that as well.

"Mmm..." She begins to say. "You tasted better than I thought big boy!" The white bat then got up, strutted to a treasure chest, got down on her knees, and put her hands on it. "Why don't you let me feel you from my other hole?" He then started to worry.

"Rouge..." The blue hedgehog speaks out. "Look, I don't think that..."

"Are you rejecting my thanks?" She cut him off as Rouge then glanced over at Sonic. "And after all of this, I was thinking that we were starting to become friends..." He sighed.

"No..." The blue blur stated. "We're friends Rouge..." She smiled.

"That's what I thought." She remarked as she then began to wave her womanhood around at him. "Now come over here and get to work on this nice wet pussy!" and walked on over to where she was knelt down and starts to insert himself into the young bat's vagina. As he breaks her wall, Rouge begins to feel a wave of distress wash over her. Sonic looked over to her as she is tearing up from pain.

"Rouge...?" The blue hedgehog questioned.

"Aaah" the young bat shouted as a look of concern crossed Sonic's features.

"Are ya ok Rouge?" He asked as Rouge began to look up.

"Yeah!" She starts to say as she tries to fight off the agony of losing her virginity. "Ugh, I'm fine! Just a little surprised is all! Ah, please, ugh, continue." The young hedgehog nodded and slowly moved in and out of her. As he moved, he starts to put his hands on her breasts and massages them gently, prompting her distress to shrinken. He went on to build up speed until several minutes later when her motions became more frantic. "Ah, Sonic, your tearing me up! Oh, I'm about to cum!" A few seconds later she shot her juices all over the blue blur's member, causing him himself to release his cum inside the white bat. Sonic fell back on his behind while Rouge lied where she was in awe. "Mmm... that felt fantastic..." She then got up and lied down on her back on an opened treasure chest filled with gold and jewels. "Comon' big boy! We're still not done yet." She then motioned the blue hedgehog twords herself. "I want to get a good look at you creampieing my pussy!" He then looked at the young bat nervously.

"But, but I..." Sonic begins to respond.

"But nothing!" She interrupts. "Comon' big blue!" She then started to move her pussy in a seductive manner. "It's not like you can get out of here without my help anyway." The hedgehog sighed and shrugged.

"Fine..." He said defeated. "I guess it won't hurt going again..."

"Yeah!" She spoke. "That's right! Now come here! My body yearns for you big boy!" Sonic then made his way to Rouge and stuck his dick inside her cunt. She then moaned as he began to motion in and out of her while at the same time sucking on her jugs. The white bat then wrapped her arms and legs around him as the young hedgehog made out with her while going on to fuck her pussy. As time went on, her movements started to become more frantic. Rouge broke the kiss. "Ah, Sonic, you, ah, feel great! I'm, ugh, cumming!" Soon after, she came over Sonic's cock, prompting him to cum and fill up her womb. Afterwards, the young bat flipped herself over and starts beginning to motion him to her again. "Ok, now, big blue! I want you to taste some of my juices." The blue hedgehog then looked at her surprised.

"What?!" He speaks. "But I..."

"Comon' big boy!" Rouge then got out. "You know you want to! You're not backing out now are you?" Sonic then sighed and shrugged his arms again. He then put them on the white bat's ass and begins to lap up her juices. Rouge moans as she wraps her legs around the blue hedgehog's neck. "That's right Sonic, ah, gulp down my fluids! Oh, I want them inside of you!" As he went on, the young bat starts to move about frantically. "Oh, ah, Sonic, you're doing a great, ah, job! I think I'm, ah, cumming!" Soon, she the let loose her own nectar inside the hedgehog's mouth. As he swallowed them he fell backward onto the floor. Rouge then curled up besides him. "Wow, big blue! I must say, you're better than I'd thought you'd be!" Sonic then glanced at her.

"Yeah?" He inquired. "Is that so?" She the turned towards the young hedgehog.

"Yeah!" The bat began state. "Certainly!" She then stared up to the ceiling. "Maybe I should have you come visit me in my own mansion some day soon!"

"Heh!" Sonic chuckles. "I guess I can't say no to that!" He kept on looking to Rouge until he felt tired and fell asleep again.

 **Yeah. There's chapter 4 guys. Thanks for reading. I would also like to** **thank my second follower. Thanks somario360, for following. Until next time guys, see** **ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1 hour later-

Sonic awakens again; this time on top a pile of treasure wearing a gold crown and a few necklaces and bracelets. He starts to blink, making everything come into focus. 'Ugh...' The blue hedgehog wondered to himself. 'Not again...' He stared at the ceiling for a second. 'This is starting to become an issue...' He then sat up. 'Not that I'm not digging it or anything.' He glanced around the room and saw that Rouge was gone. 'Huh, guess she went off to get some guys to pocket this treasure.' He then noticed the yellow Chaos Emerald she took was lying on the floor. 'Huh?' Sonic walked over to it and grabbed it. 'Why'd, she leave this behind?' As he held it he spotted a note on the floor as well.

'Dearest, Sonic.' The blue blur began reading. 'Thanks for the good time. I left this Chaos Emerald here thinking it would be of some use to you. There's also a lot of secret passageways so keep a sharp eye. Take care, big boy! Let's get together again real soon! Signed, Rouge.' He took attention to a small kiss mark left with red lipstick at the bottom corner of the note.

'Ugh...' Sonic started to ponder. 'That's one more girl I have to worry over.' He then took off the crown, necklaces, bracelets, put his clothes back on, grabbed the 'Paranormalmeter', and begins looking around the room. 'There's gotta be a way outta here.' He then leans his hand against a wall which caused it to turn sideways. "Whoa...! Hey!" The blue hedgehog fell through the space as the wall turned back around, leaving him in on of the first floor's hallways again. 'Ugh, man.' He starts to rise to his feet. 'This place is really starting to drive me bonkers.' The 'Paranormalmeter' began beeping again, prompting Sonic to take it out. It showed another green trail leading up the hall around the corner. He then followed the trail at full speed off into the distance.

-Several minutes later-

The blue blur was back on the second floor when the 'Paranormalmeter' led him to a set of doors. He went through them to find a large dark room with a projector that could be seen in a room behind him, along with several rows of red seats in front from where he was standing. He then spotted several shadows on the screen where the projector was showing. He turned around to see a set of stairs leading to the back room. He ran up them to a door which he opened to find that the shadows he had seen were several boos messing around with the films near the projector. Sonic leaned with one hand on the door entrance. "Hey, guys!" The ghosts looked behind them startled. "I didn't know it was movie night!" The ghosts then started beginning to surround him. "Did I miss it, or is there a second showing?" Before the blue hedgehog could pull out a Chaos Emerald and do his thing however, a boo sneaked up on him from behind and knocked him to the floor. The ghosts then began to pummel him not noticing that another person had entered the room.

"Well, well, well Sonic." The person had stated, making the boos heads turn towards the entrance. "I didn't expect an amateur like you to be wandering around here." Sonic then lifted his head to see a black and red hedgehog with his arms crossed looking down at him.

"Huh...?" He asked, not believing what he was seeing. "Shadow?" As Shadow looked up he saw the ghosts closing in on him. Before they got to him though, he then pulled out a green Chaos Emerald and lit it up, doing the deed the blue blur had usually done. As the ghosts were blinded by the light, the black and red hedgehog started to do several homing attacks to ward them off. Soon after though, several more ghosts then appeared out of the walls, making Shadow glow red.

"Chaos Blast!" He called out as an explosion surrounded him and blew up all the boos. As he strolled on over to Sonic, the blue hedgehog then got up and put his hands on his hips.

"Heh!" He laughed. "Talk about showing up in the knick of time!" Sonic then held out his hand to the black and red hedgehog. "Thanks for saving my ass, buddy!"

"Hmph..." Shadow said as he crossed his arms and turned away from the blue blur. "That wasn't meant to save you!" The black hedgehog then closed his eyes. "Those things jumped on my normal routine. I'm just here to extract a little revenge for them getting in my way." Shadow then turned towards Sonic. "I could only expect they'd get the better of you, Sonic. You disgust me." The blue hedgehog then grinned.

"Yeah, but don't count on that happening next time!" Sonic begins to say. "Once I use the Chaos Emerald to..." The black hedgehog's eyes widened.

"You have a Chaos Emerald?!" He queried in surprise.

"Yeah!" Sonic answered. "Three to be exact. And I'll soon get my hands on the remaining ones by the time night's over." Shadow then held his hand out over to the blue hedgehog.

"Give them to me!" He demanded as Sonic looked at the black hedgehog in shock.

"What?!" The blue blur questioned as Shadow looked at him seriously.

"This matter is way too important for a dumbass like you to deal with!" The black hedgehog said as Sonic's eyes lit up with realization. "That is why I shall take care it!" The blue hedgehog then took a fighting position.

"Huh..." Sonic replied. "Let's just see you take them!" Shadow then took his fighting stance.

"That can be arranged!" Remarked the black hedgehog as he lifted one hand into the air. "Chaos Spear" Shadow then launched a few spears to the blue blur's way before Sonic jumped and they missed the blue hedgehog. Whilst in midair, Sonic did a homing attack on the black hedgehog, sending Shadow flying back into the wall behind him. The black and red hedgehog then got up and did a spin dash, hitting the blue blur and ramming him into the front of the room. While doing so, he accidentally flipped on the projector, causing a movie to play on screen. Sonic then kicked Shadow back and started to rev up a spin dash of his own prompting the black hedgehog to do the same. When they released, they bounced off of each other, hitting the walls, floor, and ceiling multiple times before they flew out through the projector window and into the media room. "Uuugh!" Shadow got up and started searching the room for Sonic.

"General!" The movie played. "You need to call off the invasion of Uranus and you need to do it right now!" The black hedgehog then heard the sound of rustling and munching coming from in front of the room. "Nay, commander! With the help of Mars and Jupiter, I am sure we will be triumphant!" As Shadow made his way to the front, he saw the blue hedgehog sitting in one of the chairs eating popcorn and watching the movie. Sonic then took attention to the black hedgehog's presence.

"Hiyah!" Shadow yelled as he did a homing attack to where the blue blur was sitting. Before the attack landed, Sonic got up and jumped into the air. The two hedgehogs then started fist fighting in front of the room while blocking and exchanging blows with one another. Then after, Shadow charged in and swung with his hand, but the blue hedgehog jumped above him and dropped down on him with his bounce attack several times, pounding the black hedgehog into the floor. Sonic then jumped back as the black hedgehog tried to get up, but before that could happen a large number of ghosts came out of the walls and swarmed the room. As the blue blur was fighting them off, they started dragging Shadow away.

"Shadow!" The blue blur exclaimed, causing Shadow to pull out his Chaos Emerald.

"Sonic, ugh, take this!" The black hedgehog then tossed the Chaos Emerald towards the blue hedgehog just as he was getting pulled out of the room. The boos then started to scatter and left nothing behind, but Sonic and the green Chaos Emerald. The blue hedgehog then walked up to the emerald and picked it up.

'Huh...' He starts to think. 'I wonder where they carried Shadow off to.' He then walked over to the room's exit. 'I need to get to the bottom of this and fast.' He speeded up out the doors and began to wander the hallways once again.

-Several minutes later-

Sonic was on the first floor when he came up to a glass door. He opened it to see that there were a large number of plants inside the room on the other side. While looking he also caught sight of a green plant girl gazing at them. He realized who she was, but got closer just to be sure. "Cosmo?" She then turned around to lock eyes with him.

"Hey, Sonic..." She stated smiling weakly. "Nice to see you." The blue hedgehog strolled on up to her while surprised.

"What're ya doing here, Cosmo?" He inquired. "Don't ya know it's dangerous here?" Cosmo glanced down.

"I just came here to admire some of the plants. I heard this place had a wonderful green house, but..." She said as the young plant girl looked up at the plants. "Some of the flowers and plants began to wilt. I can't imagine why no one has cared to them." Sonic then looked at Cosmo with concern.

"Cosmo, it's not safe here." Says the blue blur. "We need to leave, now!" The plant girl then shook her head.

"No, Sonic!" She responded. "I'm not going anywhere until I figure out what's wrong with these plants." Sonic continued to look at Cosmo.

"Cosmo..." the blue hedgehog said as he shook his head and shrugged. He then gave a defeated sigh after he saw the look on the plant girl's face. "Don't worry Cosmo! I'll figure out what's wrong with the plants." First, he changed the soil the plants were on with the bags of soil off on one of the tables in the room. Next, he got a pitcher of water and started watering each plant individually. After nothing was happening, he started to think to himself when suddenly he got an idea. Sonic then took out one of his Chaos Emeralds and began to light it up.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Questioned Cosmo as she walked up to him.

"These emeralds have the ability to turn our thoughts into power." The blue blur begins to answer as he continues to light the room. "If I can channel my thoughts to turn them into power that is similar to the sun then... aha! I got it!" The plants and flowers slowly started to straighten up as the energy from the emerald entered them. The plant girl then glanced at the plants in awe as she began to smile.

"They're beautiful..." Cosmo stated as she then turned to Sonic. "Thanks, Sonic!" The blue hedgehog grinned.

"Heh, heh!" He chuckles. "No problem!" A stern look then took over the plant girl's features.

"Before we go Sonic..." she started to say. "Could you do one last thing for me?"

"Sure, Cosmo." Sonic replied. "What is it?" She then strolls up to and empty table and turns towards the blue hedgehog.

"Do you think you could deflower me?" Asked Cosmo. Once the blue hedgehog figured out what she meant, a surprise look took over his face, making them both blush.

"Huh?!" Sonic queries. "You want to do it with me, right now?!" The green plant girl then looked at the ground.

"Yeah..." She then speaks. "You see, I've wanted to do it with you for a while now." She then looked around the room. "And everything is so perfect..." She then glanced over at the blue blur. He then walked over to where Cosmo was standing and they started to kiss. As they kissed they entered their tongues into each other's mouths deepening the kiss. While doing that they'd begin to take off each other's clothes. Afterwards, the green plant girl then laid down on her back on the table while positioning herself for Sonic's penis. The young hedgehog then grabbed onto her hands and slowly inserted himself into her womanhood which sent Cosmo into a world of pain.

"Cosmo?" Asked Sonic out of worry. "You're ok aren'tcha?" The young plant girl nodded her head.

"Please, go ahead." She told the blue blur, prompting him to go through the motions. After a while, Cosmo's torture slipped away as Sonic continued to pound her insides, which caused her to moan out her lover's name. As time passed, her movements became frantic. "Sonic, ah, I'm starting to feel, ugh, really good! I think I'm about to..." Soon enough, she let out her nectar all over the blue hedgehog's dick, which then made him shoot out his semen up inside the plant girl's womb. They then took a moment to catch their breaths, as they looked at each other. "Sonic would you...?"

"I know exactly what you're about to ask." Sonic interrupted as he helped Cosmo off the table and got on his back on it.

"How'd you know?" She questioned the blue blur.

"Just call it a hunch." He answered grinning. The plant girl then smiled and got on Sonic facing away from him and begins sucking on his member. The blue hedgehog then returned the favor by eating out her cunt. As they went at it at each other, they became more through with their movements, causing each other to moan louder and louder. Soon, their motions started beginning to be frantic.

"Sonic, ah, I can't take more of this!" Cosmo exclaimed. "I'm beginning to cum!" A few moments later, she let loose her juices into Sonic's mouth, thus making him let loose his cum into the young plant girl's. As they swallowed, they've suddenly became lost in each other's eyes and began kissing again. Later, Cosmo then found herself on top of blue blur, whilst getting fucked by him. As he plunged himself into her, Sonic then started to rub the green plant girl's breasts, which made her moan. Later on, the blue hedgehog brought her down to himself and sucked at her breasts, causing her to moan even louder. After a few minutes, she became to move frantically. "Sonic, your, ugh, doing great! I'm getting ready to, ugh, cum again!" Moments later, Cosmo then released herself on Sonic's dick, making him promptly doing the same inside her. Soon afterwards the blue blur black out.

 **Yeah, yeah! There's chapter 5. Thanks for reading. Also thanks Amefloza13** **and Nalu77 for favoriting and Amefloza13 again as well as Lord of Dong for** **following. If you guys like this story so far you can check out the other** **stories I've written. Thanks again for reading and I'll see ya later.**


	6. Chapter 6

-1 hour later-

Sonic woke up once again in the greenhouse lying on the ground. He got up and rubbed his eyes, when suddenly he heard a loud explosion coming from inside the mansion. 'Huh?' The young hedgehog thought to himself before he put his shoes and gloves on and picked up the 'Paranormalmeter'. 'Wonder what's all the commotion is about.' He then ran towards the door he came in from. 'Guess I oughta check what's up.' He then opened the door and ran back into the mansion to where he'd heard the noise coming from.

-A few minutes later-

Sonic came up to a large smoking crater in the floor in the middle of the hallway. 'Huh, guess someone's gonna have to pay for the property damage.' Close by on the second floor, he started to hear more noises. The blue hedgehog then ran off down the hallway to figure out what was causing them.

-A few minutes later-

Sonic was back on the second floor when he came up to a door that was in front of him. He opened it to find a small room with several tool boxes with cables hanging on the walls with a table, a washer, and a dryer. Near the table was a red and black robot making several adjustments to it's arm with a wrench with it's back facing the blue blur. "Huh... Omega..." Sonic then started to take a few steps into the room. "Should of expected to see you h-" The robot then turned around and changed it's arm into a grenade launcher. It then shot a grenade out at the blue hedgehog before he jumped back behind the wall outside the room to dodge it. "Whoa! Omega, it's me! Sonic!" Sonic put up his hands before the robot scanned him.

"Sensors identified unknown being as Sonic." Says Omega. "Resuming modifications." The robot then went back to managing it's arm as the blue blur strolled into the room. "Hey, Omega." Sonic greeted. "I'm guessing the one who made that noise was ya." As the blue hedgehog walked up to the robot, he noticed several parts and tools lying on the table in front of him.

"Such an action was unavoidable upon intrusion of hostile paranormal being." Omega stated as he continued to work on his arm.

"What'cha doing here anyways Omega?" Queries Sonic. "I'd thought you'd be up and arms over shooting up all of Eggman's clunkers." The red and black robot picked a blow torch off the table and began using it for more modifications.

"That is precisely what I am doing." Omega responded. The blue blur looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Sonic inquiries. "What do ya mean?" The robot continued to use the blow torch on his arm.

"Upon appearance of mysterious mansion my conclusion was to stop by to investigate any and all traces of Dr. Robotnik's activities as well as any robotic appearances that may have occurred around the premise." Omega replied, causing the blue hedgehog to put his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic questioned. "Well I'm not too sure that Eggman is behind this this time." The young hedgehog looked down. "Something seems out of place." The red robot continued it's work unfazed.

"Such a conclusion is illogical based on past predates." Said Omega as he picked up a electric screwdriver and used it on his arm as well.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked. "Well, whatever. Something's up with this whole deal and I'm getting to the bottom of it." The robot put down the screwdriver and picked up a ratchet and starts using it as well.

"I would laugh..." Omega began to remark. "But the ability to be humored is not part of my programming." The young hedgehog then got an idea.

"What do ya say to helping me Omega?" Sonic then inquiries. The robot persisted to work on his arm.

"The idea of quarreling with ghosts does not amuse me." Omega stated. The blue blur then remembered something.

"What about Shadow?" Sonic got out. Omega didn't look up from his arm. "If he is in the mansion as well, then he will be satisfactory looking out for himself." The robot replied.

"He got tooken by the ghosts!" Responded the blue blur. The robot still didn't look up from his arm.

"That is his problem." Omega said. "Not mine."

"I thought you two were friends!" Answered Sonic ticked off. The red robot picked up the electric screwdriver again and continued to work.

"We were temporary acquaintances." Omega stated. "Not friends." The young hedgehog gave the robot a look.

"Figures you'd say that about him." Sonic says to the robot without him responding, prompting the blue blur to shrug. "Whatever... Ya keep on doing ya... that being... yourself." Sonic then left the room as Omega grabbed a wrench. After which the robot glanced at the wrench and then out the door.

-Several minutes later-

After wandering the halls on the first floor again, the blue blur's 'Paranormalmeter' picked up another trail which he then followed. Soon after, he came to a door that he opened to find some stairs leading down into a poorly lighted room. After he went down them, he saw a large number of boxes scattered through out the room. 'Huh... I guess someone's not a fan of throwing stuff away.' Then, a hand came out and flipped off the light switch. "Whoa! Hey! Who turned off the lights?" Just then, several boos appeared and started to attack Sonic. He then pulled out one of his Chaos Emeralds and used it to make all the ghosts in the area tangible. Afterwards, he did several homing attacks at the ghouls. However, every time he did a attack it would miss as the boos would retreat back into the darkness. "Shit! It's still too dark for me to see anything!" The ghosts then came out of the darkness and began to take turns at hitting the blue hedgehog. Then, suddenly, machine gun fire came out from where Sonic had entered and ripped holes into one of the boos. The young hedgehog looked up to see that Omega had shot out from his arm to save Sonic from the onslaught. "Huh... 'bout time ya showed up bolt brain. What kept ya?" The red robot then walked over to the blue hedgehog.

"It was required that I had made a few adjustments." Omega replied before multiple laughs were heard through out the room. "Sonic, I am running low on ammunition. Allow me to use you as a fire ball. I shall use my night vision to lock on to the ghosts." Sonic nodded his head before the robot jumped into the air. The blue blur started to surround Omega as Sonic entered the robot's cannon. "Night vision engaged." Omega saw multiple ghosts and immediately picked the closest target to him. "Fire!" The robot then fired the blue hedgehog into the boo. After which he began firing at other ghosts around it. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" After a while the boos became low in number and started to retreat, soon after Sonic began to wonder something.

"There's gotta be something useful in one of these boxes." The blue blur told. Omega then looked towards the boxes. "Activating X-ray vision." The robot said as he scanned each box carefully. "Sensors identify that there is a Chaos Emerald in that box." Omega pointed to one of the boxes lying on the floor near them.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran to check the box the robot pointed at. Amidst the junk in the box, the blue hedgehog found a white Chaos Emerald. Soon after, the two started to hear laughter again. "Sonic." Omega stated. "You must leave here immediately. I will stay behind and finish the fight." Sonic looked at him and shrugged.

"Whatever ya say Omega." The blue blur says. "I'm gone." Sonic then left the room as the robot went on to fight off ghosts.

-Several minutes later-

The blue hedgehog was running through the hallway aimlessly until the 'Paranormalmeter' went off again. He followed the trail to what looked like another purple cat that was different than the one he saw before fighting off several boos. "Blaze?" The young cat then jumped in the air to erupt several flame towers from the floor.

"Uuugh!" She called out as she burned a few of the ghosts and sent them crashing onto the floor. More ghouls then appeared, making Sonic jump out and knock a few of the boos away with his spin dash, afterwards which, he stopped in front of Blaze.

"Huh..." the blue blur spoke cocky like. "I'd thought I'd find you here. You look like you'd been thrown in for a loop. Need some help?" The purple cat then smiled.

"Only if you think you can keep up." She said out, matching his full headed attitude. "Watch out! Their are more coming out of the walls!" More ghosts suddenly appeared through the hallway walls. Sonic then got back to back with Blaze and took out one of the Chaos Emeralds to let it do it's thing. Just then, they both performed spin dashes and begun to take out multiple boos around them. As they did, more ghouls started to show themselves.

"This could take forever!" The young hedgehog remarked, prompting the cat to wonder.

"I think I got an idea." Says Blaze as she jumped in the air and begins to omit heat waves from her body. After a while, Sonic began to realize what she was up to. She then stopped heating up the ghosts. "Now Sonic!"

"Heh heh..." The blue hedgehog then chuckled to himself as he then pulled off a giant blue tornado surrounding the boos. Soon, the ghosts started to expand. "Yeah! That oughta get 'em... wait..." the ghouls continued to get bigger and bigger until they then exploded. Green slime then rained upon the two, causing them to become awashed with disgust.

"Ugh..." The purple cat speaks uneasily. "This is unsanitary..." Sonic looked at her.

"Some idea you had..." He agreed as he grabbed her hand and starts to walk them. "Comon'! I saw a wardrobe room and a utility room on the second floor." Blaze let the young hedgehog lead them to the second floor and to the rooms. At those places, they changed into towels and began washing their clothes. As their clothes were washing, they decided to find a wash room to clean themselves up. As the strolled they began to make conversation. "I'm guessing there's a good reason to why you're here, Blaze. See to that ya always come when there's trouble with the Sol Emeralds." The purple cat then looked down.

"Actually..." She started to answer. "I came here to visit you and Cream. I can't remember the time we saw each other last. But judging by the look of things, there appears to be some problem with paranormal disturbances. Hmm..." Sonic then looked at her.

"Ya have any idea what caused all of this?" He queried. Blaze then looked up at him.

"I can't say..." She begins to state. "But something is out of place and it isn't Eggman." The blue blur then rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." He replies. "Surprise, surprise." The young cat then looked forward.

"I'm just a bit concerned about everyone else." She then added. "This place doesn't seem to be the most inviting villa I've been to." Sonic then nods his head.

"Yeah." He agrees. "Talk about tall, dark, and gruesome." They then came to a door which the blue hedgehog then opened to find a room with a mirror, sink, bathtub, shower, and towel rack. "Huh... this must be it." They both walked in and glanced around their surroundings. "Well, I'll let ya go first then ma'lady, after you're done, I'll go while ya get your clothes outta the washer." He then turned to leave. "Actually, Sonic..." Blaze spoke, prompting Sonic to stop in his tracks and turn towards her.

"Huh?" He asked as the princess of the Sol dimension looked at young hedgehog and blushed.

"As much as I hate relying on others..." She begins saying. "I sometimes have trouble washing certain areas around my body." Blaze then looked down. "I'd usually have one of my servants help me, but since they're not around at the moment would you...?" Sonic's eyes became lit with awareness.

"What?!" He starts to question. "You want me to get in the shower with ya?!"

"If its not too much to ask..." She said in addition, which caused the hedgehog to think.

"Well..." He responded. "Ok... if ya really want me to I guess..." The purple cat then took off her towel and got in the shower, which makes Sonic do the same. Then after, she turned it on, prompting the blue blur to pour some shampoo out of a bottle on his hand and begin to wash his companion. Blaze then started to moan as Sonic began to run his hands down to the more sensitive parts of her body. After a while, the young cat became lost in the moment a started to wrap her hands around the blue hedgehog and began to kiss him. As time went on, the kiss deepened, causing Sonic to lose himself as well. He then picked up Blaze and slowly begins to insert himself inside the pussy's pussy. The purple cat then bit her lip as she sunk her claws into the young hedgehog's back. Sonic was about to say something before he was cut off by Blaze bringing him in for another kiss. After she broke the kiss, she then nodded her head, edging the blue blur on. He then started to move her up and down, lessening her pain as he went. As moments went by, she began to move more frantically.

"Ugh, Sonic!" She started to scream. "I'm, ah, coming close! I'm about to, ah, cum!" After a few quick seconds the purple feline let loose her juices all over Sonic's dick, after which he let loose his semen all up inside Blaze's vagina. The blue hedgehog then set her back on the shower floor as they took a moment to catch their breaths. "Uh... Sonic?" The young cat then looked down. "I'm feeling sort of tingly inside..." She the looked up at him. "Could you...?" Sonic the pressed her against the wall.

"No sweat, Blaze!" He replied. "I'm on it!" He then got on his knees and started to eat her out, making Blaze moan out to her lover. As the young hedgehog continued, he began to eat her out more roughly, which made the purple cat put a hand around his head. After a while, her motions became more frantic again as she started to breath more heavily. "Ah, Sonic!" Blaze called out. "I'm coming close again! I'm about to cum!" A few short seconds after, she then released her fluids, causing Sonic to swallow it all. After all of that the young cat then faced the wall with her cunt facing towards him. "Oh, Sonic! Please come take me again! My pussy is begging for it!" The young hedgehog then got up and inserted his cock into her womanhood, after which he begun to ram her repeatedly, prompting her to moan loudly. "Oh, Sonic! Ah, I've wanted you for so long you've woundn't even realized... Oh, Sonic, please give it to me!" Sonic then put his hands on Blaze's breasts and began to squeeze them throughly. Afterwards, the purple cat brought his head to her's and started kissing him passionately. After a long while, Blaze's movements became more frantic. "Ah, Sonic, you're doing a great job! I'm, ugh, going to cum again!" Soon after, the young princess let out her juice onto the blue blur's cock, prompting Sonic himself to shoot out his cum up inside the feline's womb. After they were done, they then turned off the shower and got out to dry themselves. Just then, Blaze realized that Sonic's penis was fully erected. "Wow, Sonic... I didn't realize that you liked me that much!"

"Huh?" The blue hedgehog inquires before he noticed his member throbbing. "Aaah!" He tried covering it up before the cat walked over to him.

"It's alright Sonic." She tells him. "Here, let me aid you with that." Sonic was about to talk when Blaze took his dick and started to suck on it. All he could do was lean his head back and put a hand on the back of her head just like what she did to him. The blue blur then moaned, making her want to please him even more by taking more of him in. As time went on, Sonic moved around more and more frantically.

"Ah, Blaze!" He called out. "You're, ah, too good at this! I'm gonna cum!" A short while later, the young hedgehog then erupted his load all inside the purple cat's mouth.

 **Aw, hell yeah! There's chapter 6. Thanks for reading. If you liked the** **story you can favorite and/or follow and/or leave a review and/or pm me to let me know about any** **mistakes as well as anyways I can improve my writing. See ya's.**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaze stood up as she gulped down Sonic's cum. "That was satisfying to say the least." She then said. "Thank you." The purple cat finished drying herself and put on a towel and walked towards the blue hedgehog. "I'll be heading back to the utility room to gather my clothes. I'll meet you there when you're done here." She then kissed him on the lips and left the room. Sonic then stood there still reminiscing on what just happened.

'Oh, brother!' He wondered. 'I'm not sure if I can handle anymore of this! Ugh!' The blue blur then looked at himself in the mirror and grins. 'Who am I kidding? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! There's no way I can't be able take this!' He then pick up a towel and preceded to dry himself. 'Besides all of that, I can't think of any other girls I'd run into in this place. I think I'm in the clear. Yep!' Later when he was finished drying himself he then put on a towel, picked up the 'Paranormalmeter', and walked to the door. 'I'd better head on outta here. I don't want to keep Blaze waiting for too long.' Sonic then opened the door and sped on out back to the utility room.

-5 minutes later-

When the young hedgehog got back to the utility room he noticed that Blaze wasn't there. He then saw that his gloves were hanged up and his shoes were polished. 'Huh... guess Blaze must've done this. I'd have to thank her later.' He then put his clothes on. 'I'd better get moving! I still need to find Tails!' The blue hedgehog went back to the door. 'I hope he didn't run into any of those ghosts again.' He then zoomed out of the room to run around the hallways once again.

-Several minutes later-

Sonic was still running when he heard noises coming from one of the rooms downstairs. He went down and sped to the back of the mansion and opened the door there. Inside there was a room with concrete floors with several cars and boats lined up in rows. Next to one of the cars he saw a familiar green crocodile messing with one of engines. "Huh... Vector... in the back of my mind, I knew I'd find you somewhere around here." The croc turned around and met eyes with the blue hedgehog.

"Well if it isn't my pal, Sonic." Vector got out. "As much as I'd like to catch up on old times, we're a little bit busy at the moment..." Sonic then took notice of a purple chameleon behind the wheel in the front of the car.

"This seems to have become quite the predicament we have on our hands." Espio stated followed by a orange bee wearing a sailor's hat flying out from a boat that was connected to the back of the car.

"Yeah!" Charmy exclaimed. "Quite the predicama... predicameh..." The green crocodile then look up at the bee.

"Hey!" Vector yelled. "Stop fooling around up there and focus! We need to finish fixing up one of these cars if we ever hope to get out of here!" The young bee then saluted.

"You got it boss!" Charmy called out as he continued to goof off by pressing buttons and pulling levers inside to boat. The green crocodile went back to working on the car as the blue blur strolled up to them.

"So, whadda ya doing in this mansion?" Sonic then queried as Vector persisted to work on the car.

"We've got called to investigate mysterious ghosts wandering around the forest here which led us to this mansion." Responded the croc. "But as soon as we went in, the doors locked, leaving no way out." He then picked up a wrench from a tool box right next to him and started using it on the car. "We're trying to fix up one of the cars here to bust our way out." He then looked up to the chameleon. "Ok, try it now!" Espio then turned the key causing the lights on the front of the car to flicker a bit before turning back off.

"Nope!" The purple chameleon answered. "Its still busted!" Vector then threw the wrench he had in his hand to the ground.

"Dammit!" He shouted. "This is something more than I can handle!" The young hedgehog then grins snarkyly.

"Huh..." Sonic begins to remark. "Ya must not be a very good mechanic." The leader of the Chaotix then got angry.

"You shut your mouth, Sonic!" Vector got out. "I'm doing my best!" The bee then started giggling. "What're you laughing at?!" Charmy then pointed at the tool box.

"You're out of screws." The orange bee pointed out. The green crocodile the looked at where he was pointing.

"What?!" He asks as he saw that the container that the screws were kept in was completely empty. He sighed and slouched down in front of the car. "I'm starting to think that we may not make it out of here at all. And I don't know what to tell our client. The only lead we've got was that there was something going on in the observatory." The blue hedgehog then started thinking.

"Huh..." Says Sonic. "The observatory..." He then turned to leave. "Thanks, Vector! I'll see what I can find!" As the blue blur was leaving Charmy then came out of the boat with champagne.

"Oh, Vector!" The bee speaks. "Look what I got!" The croc then reached for the bottle.

"Give me that, Charmy!" Demands Vector as snatches the champagne away from him. "You know you're not supposed to drink that!" The two then start arguing when Sonic left the room to search for the observatory.

-Several minutes later-

The blue hedgehog was on the second floor again when he came up to a door in front of him. He opened it to find a room with two floors with one just being a few steps higher then the other. In the room was a telescope, a few shelves with nick-nacks on them, several star maps, and a glass dome as a roof. On the second floor he saw and orange echidna looking at the stars.

"Tikal?!" Sonic then questioned as the young echidna looked down from her star gazing.

"Hello there, Sonic." She greeted. "It's been a long while hasn't it?" The young hedgehog then walked up to her.

"Yeah it has." He replies. "What're ya doing here? Is Chaos up to no good again?" She glanced down at the floor.

"Not this time." Tikal spoke. "I'm here actually to help guide you through this room." She then looked up around the room. "There's a Chaos Emerald somewhere around here." Sonic then put his hands on his hips.

"Huh..." He states. "It shouldn't be too hard to find then." He began to turn to search around. "This place isn't that huge." She then grabbed his hand before he started looking, making him turn back towards her. She then lifted a finger and moved it side to side.

"Ah ah ah!" The orange echidna speaks while smiling. "First you must solve a riddle!" The blue blur then nodded his head. "It goes 'Look to the stars and they will help guide you.'" She then turned towards the telescope in the center of the room. "Why not try looking through that telescope? You may find something." Sonic then shrugged his arms.

"Okay." He answered. "Whatever ya say." He then strolled up to the telescope and looked through it. Through it he saw that the moon was still blown in half as well as many constellations including Orion, Lepus, Canis Major and Minor. As he looked he saw a constellation that he didn't recognize. As he focused in he began to acknowledge the shape. "That looks like a... Chaos Emerald!" He then saw a shooting star starting to shoot past. He then saw it turn until it was coming straight for them. "Aaah!" The blue hedgehog then ducked down as it then crashed through the dome and landed nearby. He then looked up to see that the star was actually a cyan Chaos Emerald. He then waltz over to it and picked it up. "Huh... I guess that settles that." He then turned to Tikal. "Thanks, Tikal! You've been a big help!" She then nods, prompting to turn towards the door. "Well, I must be going then..." The orange echidna then lifted up a hand.

"Wait, Sonic!" She interrupts, which causes Sonic to turn back towards her.

"Huh?" He inquired her. "What is it?" Tikal then lifted a finger at him.

"Did you think that my help was free?" She questioned. "I'm going to need to have you do something for me in return." The blue blur then becomes surprised.

"B-b-but Tikal!" He stutters, prompting her to give him a stern look. "Fine, what is it?" The orange echidna then smiled.

"I need you to take my virginity." She answered him, resulting a shocked look to cross his features.

"What?!" Asks Sonic. "B-b-but why?!" She then looked up at the stars.

"It gets lonely up at the sky with only Chaos and the chaos to talk to." Tikal gets out as she looks at the floor. "Besides, I've had these feelings for you a while now." She looks at him directly. "Like I said, it's my first time so please go easy on me." The blue hedgehog then nodded and walked up to her and kissed her passionately. As time went on, the kiss became more passionate as they entered each other's tongues into their mouths. After a while, they broke the kiss and slowly started to undress each other. When they did, Sonic then put his mouth on her soft breast and gently begun to suck it while massaging the other. Doing this earned him a moan from the young echidna, which made him continue. As he went, he then starts to switch breasts, increasing her moans. When he was done, the blue blur then put her against the railing with her back facing towards him. He then slowly slipped his hard member into Tikal's tightening walls. When he was fully inside her, he noticed that she was beginning to tear up as the agony of doing it for the first time was a lot to bear.

"Hey." Sonic starting to say. "You...?"

"Please..." The orange echidna pleaded. "Don't worry about me. Go right on ahead. I'm fine." The young hedgehog then sighed and kept on moving his length in and out of her womanhood while starting slow and picking up speed as he persisted. Doing so made the torture go away and brought with it more pleasant feelings. As time continued, she begins to feel her orgasim coming closer and closer, causing her movements to become more and more frantic. "Sonic, ah, you're too much for me! I'm beginning to cum!" Tikal then let out her liquids all over Sonic's cock, causing him to let his own out and inside her womb. After they were done, the young echidna laid the hedgehog on his back and got on top facing away and started sucking on the top of his erected length. He then began to do work on her as well by licking her wet vagina and gulping down her delicious juices. Later on, Tikal took more and more of Sonic in, which prompted him to lick more and more definitely. Soon, they'd moved frantically around. "Ah, Sonic, keep going! I'm starting to cum!" Afterwards, they'd unleashed each other's juices into their mouths, causing them to swallow. After that, she got off of him. "I think its about time for another one, don't you agree Sonic?" He then looked at her nervously.

"B-b-but Tikal!" The blue hedgehog tried protesting, making the young echidna girl frown.

"Are you saying no?" Tikal queries making Sonic at unease. "And after I gave you that hint and everything! Hmph!" The blue blur then gives into the guilt and sighs.

"No..." He replied. "We can go again..." The orange echidna then smiles.

"Good!" She then stated. The two then pulled up a chair which Sonic sat down in. Tikal sat on top of him facing twords him and the two started fucking one another. As they continued, the young hedgehog pulled the echidna in for a warm embrace, prompting her to drool a bit. As he did so, he then licked and bit her ears, granting him more pleasing moans. "Ah, Sonic, keep it up! You're doing an, ah, wonderful job!" Just then, Tikal moved more frantically as time went on. "Sonic, please, ah, don't stop! You're making me cum!" In a few small moments, she exploded herself onto the blue hedgehog's member, thus making him explode himself into her womb, causing it to fill up. After so, Sonic began to loose consciousness.

 **There we go. There's chapter 7. Thanks for reading and thanks Pale1357 for following. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

-1 hour later-

Sonic woke to the sound of the 'Paranormalmeter' beeping on the floor. He got up, put his shoes and gloves on, picked it up, and followed it out the door and into the hallway.

-Several minutes later-

The young hedgehog followed the trail until he saw a dark colored boo carrying a purple gem. 'There's the last emerald!' He pondered as he began to run towards it. The ghost was fast however and flew away quickly. "Huh... You think you're fast? Well I'm faster!" Sonic slowly started to gain on the boo. Just as he was about to catch it, a metal hedgehog flew in from out of nowhere and knocked the blue blur back. "Huh... ya again? Just can't get enough of me? Ya here for a rematch?" Sonic continued to chase after the boo as Metal Sonic flew right next to him. The blue hedgehog then got an idea. "Let's say who ever gets the emerald first wins." The blue metal hedgehog then shakes his fist at him and they both speed up after the Chaos Emerald. Sonic begins to take the lead, but as soon as he did Metal Sonic turned into a fireball and charged at him, causing the blue blur to dodge by jumping over him. After the metal hedgehog exhausted his energy, he starts to slow down turning electric in the process. Sonic tried to run past him, but Metal Sonic kept moving in front of him blocking his way. When the metal hedgehog's electricity ran out, the blue hedgehog did a spin dash knocking Metal Sonic out of his way. After Sonic did so, he then taunted the robot by moving his finger side to side and then speeding off after the ghost. Metal Sonic shook his fist at him again then started flying after the blue blur again. When the metal hedgehog was behind Sonic again, he began to turn into a fireball and sped up towards him. Metal Sonic was right on the blue hedgehog's tail when he was starting to swing his fists while attempting to hit Sonic to slow him down. The blue blur continued to jump forward however, prompting the metal hedgehog to miss every cross. Sonic was then about to snatch the Chaos Emerald away from the boo as he grew closer, but then Metal Sonic did a homing attack sending him tumbling on the floor. The metal hedgehog pointed at the blue hedgehog and laughed. This made Sonic mad, making him do a spin dash to try and catch up to the ghost again. They continued the fight through the mansion while racing through hallways, turning corners, and running up and down stairs. Soon, they were both neck and neck again. Metal Sonic was losing his temper and begins sideways ramming the blue blur into the wall. The metal hedgehog persisted to do this until Sonic got an idea. Metal Sonic zoomed sideways to ram him into the wall again when the blue hedgehog jumped into the air, causing the metal hedgehog to run into the wall himself. After which, Sonic landed on Metal Sonic's head and started peeling out, stomping on the metal hedgehog's face multiple times. The blue blur then dashed off of Metal Sonic's face through the air. He then grabbed the Chaos Emerald out of the boo's hands as the metal hedgehog tumbled onto the floor. The dark colored ghost got scared and took off, prompting Sonic to walk up to Metal Sonic while tossing the up and down from his hand. "Huh... What can I say? You're too slow!" The metal hedgehog laid there motionless, causing the blue hedgehog to shrug. "Just call and let me know when you want to get smoked again!" Sonic then ran off down the hallway.

-Several minutes later-

The blue hedgehog was running down a hallway when the 'Paranormalmeter' began to go off. He then followed it to turn a corner. When he did, he collided into someone and and fell backwards on the floor. The person Sonic ran into fell forwards in front on the floor, making them get angry.

"Oy!" She yelled. "Watch where yer stepping mate!" The blue blur then sat up to see a brown raccoon helping herself up onto her knees.

"What the...?" Sonic questions. "Are you Marine?" The raccoon turned her head to meet eyes with him.

"What in the...?" She inquired. "Sonic?" The blue hedgehog then got up and sped in front of her to help her up.

"Heh heh..." He chuckled lightly. "Sorry! Should of watched where I was goin'." Marine then took his hand as he helped the brown raccoon to her feet. Then, laughter was heard, prompting Marine to jump behind Sonic.

"Aaah!" Exclaimed the brown raccoon. "Cracky, them ghosts er' ere'!" The blue blur then turned around to see several boos approaching from the halls.

"Huh..." States Sonic. "So, these guys are looking to party? Don't sweat it!" Right then, pulling out one of his Chaos Emeralds, he lights it up and charges straight for them. The ghosts surrounded the blue hedgehog which makes him do his blue tornado to blow them all into the walls. All of a sudden, a lot more boos showed up. "Man, these guys don't know when to call it quits do they?" He then charged up a light speed dash attack and let it loose to bash all the ghosts in the surrounding area. Afterwards, even more boos appeared, gathering around on both sides.

"Strewth!" Marine got out. "What're we to do now?!" Sonic then took her hand.

"I guess we oughta... book it!" The blue blur called out as he then dashed through the halls with the brown raccoon in tow while maneuvering around the ghosts in their way. Whilst the boos were chasing them, Sonic starts to make small talk. "I suppose there's a reason to why you're here." Marine smiles.

"You betcha' mate!" She exclaimed. "Your gal Marine is always looking for a good adventure! Ida heard Blaze was ere' so I came along explorin'!" The blue hedgehog became worrisome.

"Huh..." He begins to remark. "Yeah, right. You just like getting into trouble." The brown raccoon then gives him a look.

"Comon', mate." She started saying. "You know well enough that ain't true." They then begun to come up to a T shaped intersection where they saw more boos quickly coming down the way in front of them. "We aren't gonna make it!" A determined look crossed Sonic's features.

"Huh..." He starts to reply. "We'll just see about that!" He then picks up Marine bridal style and zooms straight forward and to the left just before the ghosts could block their way. As he ran, he saw more boos in front floating towards them.

"We're done!" Screams the brown raccoon, provoking the young hedgehog to display more resolve.

"Guess again!" He got out as he ran up the wall and on the ceiling in a spiral motion while avoiding the ghosts. He persisted to run until they began to come up to bunch of slime in the hall on the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"You'll slip!" She cried. Sonic looked unfazed.

"Just watch this!" He shouted as he jumped over the slime and through the strings of it hanging from the ceiling without touching it. When he landed, the blue blur pressed on until the boos were no longer in sight.

"Cracky!" Got out Marine. "I can't believe we made it outta ther'" Sonic gave a cocky grin.

"When will ya learn Marine?" He answers. "I'm a professional!" The blue hedgehog then went through a glass door without looking, prompting him to slip on a wet floor and for them to fall into a swimming pool in front of them. The young raccoon then swam to the surface and spat some water out of her mouth.

"A professional, eh mate?" She laughed. After a while Marine noticed he wasn't there with him. "Oy, Sonic? Where er' yer?" She started scanning the area for the blue blur before she noticed some bubbles coming up from out of the bottom of the pool. "What in the...?" The brown raccoon looked down and saw that he was at the floor of the pool.

"Heeelp!" Sonic call out, which caused her to panic.

"Hang in there, cobber!" Yelled Marine. "I'm coming!" She then swam to the very bottom of the pool and grabbed him. After which, the brown raccoon swam up and use a ladder at the edge of the pool to pull him out. She then noticed that the blue hedgehog wasn't breathing. "Comon' now mate! Don't black out on me!" Marine decided to try CPR on him after being taught by one of the members of the Coconut Crew. She then put her mouth against his and begun to breath air inside of him. After doing so, the brown raccoon pressed on Sonic's chest with both hands a few times before breathing air into him again. She repeated this several times before the blue blur finally started to cough up water. "Oy, Sonic?" Sonic looked up at Marine while grinning weakly.

"Thanks, Marine..." He said. "I guess I owe ya one..." The blue hedgehog then fell unconscious again, making the raccoon worry. "Hey, comon' now mate!" She called out to him. "Don't do this to me again!" He laid there not responding, causing Marine to frown. "Bugger! And to think after I saved im', he ought to show more gratitude by at least staying awake!" She then became aware of Sonic's member lying out from under his fur. "Huh, what's this now?" The brown raccoon crawled over to it to get a better look. She started to remember one of the Coconut Crew talking about when a man and a woman loved each other, they would do certain things to each other's private parts to please one another, unspeakable things. "Ick, they must be some brave souls to have a go at each other like that." Marine then remembered a time when she sailed with Sonic, Tails, and Blaze and she called herself 'Captain Marine'. She then cast a different gaze in her eyes. "I'm a adventurer and as one it is my duty to try new things." The brown raccoon then took off her gloves and mounted the blue hedgehog's chest facing away from him. "I'm right as rain Sonic ere' won't mind if I fondle his snag a bit." She then slowly began to stroke his length from bottom to top, which earned her a moan. As she did so, Sonic's cock slowly started to grew, which made Marine's eyes widened. She then decided to take him in as the young raccoon slowly inserted the tip of the blue blur's member into her mouth. As she went, Marine begins starting to take more and more of him in as she continued to cover Sonic's dick with her saliva. After awhile, the brown raccoon began to get more into it. She then took off her top and bra and began to rub his dick up against her breasts while altering between the two, which in return prompted the blue hedgehog to moan louder. After a few minutes, Marine then went to sucking on the blue hedgehog's balls, while massaging his cock even faster. This caused a clear liquid to come out of Sonic's member, making the brown raccoon want to taste it. When she did, Marine eyes widened with surprise. "Strewth! That sure has a taste to it!" She then got the urge to try more of it. The young raccoon then started sucking his dick and rubbing his testicles as fast as she could to get more of it to come out. Then all of a sudden, the blue blur's length begun to twitch, thus releasing several ropes of his sweet cum into her mouth. After Marine swallowed, she then took attention to the fact that Sonic had still not awakened. "Strewth! After all of that an' yer still aren't awake?!" The brown raccoon then saw that that his cock was still erect. "Hmm... I guess I could give it a go at love makin' while yer still out of it." She took off the rest of her clothes and moved her cunt over the blue hedgehog's manhood. Then after, Marine slowly lowered herself until he was fully in her. Just then, the young raccoon started bawling out in pain.

"Marine..." Sonic spoke from his sleep. She then put a hand on his chest.

"Don't worry about me none boy!" Marine told the unconscious blue blur. "Ain't nothing this old lass can't handle!" When the pain subsided she began to ride him, making the experience more pleasurable to both of them. As she rode, she began to massage her breasts with her hand, switching between the two. This made her moan out as she started to ride him faster and harder. As the time went by, she moved about frantically. "Ah, what is this feeling in my body?! Am I about to, ah, cum?!" After so, the brown raccoon let out her nectar all over Sonic's dick, which made the blue hedgehog, who was still asleep, ejaculate inside Marine's womb. This caused her to get lost in the moment of having the blue blur's warm semen inside of her and how amazing it felt. When that moment passed. The young raccoon turned around to see that Sonic had woke up from his nap. "Sonic?! I uh..." He then got up, turned Marine so that she was facing him and kiss her passionately. He then slid his tongue into her mouth and started playing with hers, prompting the kiss to become more passionate. After a few minutes the blue hedgehog pulled back, leaving the brown raccoon gasping for air. Then he took off his clothes and positioned her on her hands and knees and started licking her pussy lips from behind, causing Marine to moan. As he went on, Sonic then stuck his tongue inside her womanhood, and began to eat her out. As he continued to take in her juices, the blue blur then wrapped his arms around the young raccoon's bottom and pulled her in, which made his tongue go deeper inside. This prompted Marine to squeal, which then prompted Sonic to lick her more roughly. While this happened, the brown raccoon's movements became even more frantic. "Ah, Sonic, yer doing this old lass in! I'm getting ready to, ah, cum!" She then started releasing her fluid into his mouth which the blue hedgehog chugged down. Afterwards, Marine fell forwards and panted heavily. "Wow, mate... Yer really good at this... have you-hey wait a tick Sonic!" He had picked her up and positioned her on the wall facing towards him as Sonic was still not done. He then took one of the young raccoon's legs and put it on his shoulder and begins crushing her vagina with his penis. As the blue blur persisted, Marine starts crying out as she was feeling heavenly right now. "Soooooniiiiic!" After some time, she began to feel at her peak as her movements continued to grow more and more frantic. "Ah, Sonic, yer pushing me to the edge ere' mate! I'm about to cum!" After a few pushes, she then sprayed out more of her nectar on Sonic's cock which soon made him release more of his semen inside the brown raccoon, filling her up entirely. Soon the blue hedgehog felt his mind slipping away from him again as he fell to the floor and fell back asleep.

 **There we have it. There's chapter 8. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

-1 hour later-

Sonic woke up to a familiar wishing sound coming from in the hallway. He looked around and saw no one was around him, so he quickly put on his shoes and gloves, picked up the 'Paranormalmeter', and ran back into the halls to confirm it was who he thought.

-A few minutes later-

The young hedgehog came around a corner and saw a yellow two tailed fox standing in the middle of the halls. "Tails!" He calls out which prompted the fox to turn around.

"Sonic?!" Tails asks in disbelief as they started to run towards each other. A portal then opened up below the two tailed fox, causing him to fall in. "Aaah!" Sonic then runs towards the portal.

"Hang in there Tails!" Gets out the young hedgehog. "I'm coming!" He then jumps down into the portal causing him to fall through. When Sonic landed, he was in a dark underground cavern with several large crystals forming out of the walls. "Huh? Where am I?" He then shakes his head. "I guess I'll have to worry about that later! Right now, I need to find Tails!" He then then sees light coming from the area in front of him. The blue hedgehog then runs through to find a larger area with more crystals coming out of the walls, along with several lanterns hanging on the walls as well. In front of him on the other side, he saw his friend Tails unconscious, as well as a giant boo with it's back turned towards Sonic. "Tails!" The ghost turned towards him, revealing itself to be King Boom Boo. "Huh... ya again? So this is where you've been. Back to no good again I see. Should of just stuck to scaring people in old houses. Now your ass is grass." The giant boo the became angry and roars loudly. "Heh heh heh! Think ya can take me?! Oh yeah! Now it's on!" King Boom Boo then laugh and blew a cold air across the cavern which blew out all the lights, leaving it pitch black. The young hedgehog then quickly took out one of the Chaos Emeralds and tried lighting up the cavern as well as to make the mighty ghost tangible, but it was still too dark for him to see anything. He then got hit from behind and flew into a wall in front of him. He then got hit several more times before getting thrown to the ceiling and landing flat on the floor. After which, Sonic got up and begun doing homing attacks in random directions in attempts to hit the giant ghosts, hitting the caverns walls in the process. He then got whacked in the face hard, making him fly into a crystal and fall to floor. The blue blur then slowly opened his eyes to see the crystal he flew into, which makes him get an idea. He held one of the Chaos Emeralds twords the crystal and lit the emerald up, causing the crystal itself to light up as well. Sonic then ran around the room lighting up crystals as he went, prompting the room to get brighter. After a while he saw King Boom Boo, and performed a homing attack at it's face. The giant ghost then roared out of anger, which made the young hedgehog grin. Sonic persisted to light up crystals, prompting King Boom Boo to become visible again. When this happened, the blue hedgehog did a spin dash across the cavern and striked the boo in its gut. King Boom Boo then roared again, causing Sonic to get more cocky. The young hedgehog then lit all of the crystals in the cavern, which prompted it to become fully visible. He then did a homing attack at full power on the side of the ghost's head. King Boom Boo then collapsed, which makes everything go white.

-Some time later-

Sonic came to staring at the dark sky, which caused him to sit up. He then took in his surroundings and saw he was in the middle of the grass just outside the mansion along with his sidekick laying down passed out a few feet away from him. The blue blur then got up and ran towards him. "Tails?! Tails?! Tails!" The young fox then opened his eyes and saw Sonic standing over him.

"Ugh man..." Tails remarked. "Sonic...?" The yellow fox then sat up.

"You ok Tails?" The young hedgehog questioned as Tails rubbed his eyes.

"That's the last time we go in a deserted house." The yellow fox states. "Whadda say Sonic?" Sonic then helped Tails to his feet just as the sun came up. They both looked at the sun rise before the blue hedgehog look at the yellow fox.

"Lets get out of here Tails!" Says Sonic. Tails turned towards him and nodded before he followed him off into the distance.

 **There's the last chapter guys. Thanks for readings. I would also like like** **to thank AnimeKing211 for favoriting. Thanks AnimeKing211. If you guys like** **this story, you can check out the other stories I've written if you want.**


	10. Chapter 10

**What? You thought that that was the last chapter? Guess again readers! You** **know it's not a Chaos Emerald finale without 'you know who' at the end.** **Hope you guys enjoy the true last chapter of the story.**

Dark clouds appeared out of nowhere and covered the sky around the mansion. Lightning soon followed, which made Sonic and Tails come back to the scene. Everyone the blue hedgehog saw in the mansion was there with the exception of Metal Sonic. The 'Paranormalmeter' was going off with a green trail leading inside the premise. "Huh..." Sonic begins to claim. "Something must be causing turmoil inside the mansion." Amy then turns to the blue blur.

"You better not be thinking of going back inside." She tells him.

"She's right, Sonic." Adds Knuckles. "There's no telling what else may be happening in there." Sonic then wears a smug grin.

"Ha!" He laughs. "If anyone thinks they can stop me, they got something else coming!" The blue hedgehog then turned towards the yellow fox. "You wait here Tails! I'll be in and out before you know it!" A concerned look then appeared Tails' face.

"Sonic..." He says as Sonic walks away from him.

"You know me!" The blue hero states. "I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" He turns and gives the yellow fox the thumbs up.

"Sonic!" Calls out Tikal before Sonic ran inside. "There's a strange power coming from inside the mansion! Be careful!" He then nods before charging up a spin dash and zooming into the large house.

-Several minutes later-

The blue hedgehog follow the 'Paranormalmeter' to the second floor and to the back of one of the halls where stairs leading up to a door were. He went up them and opened the door to find a room where a lot of old antiques were in. He walked in and started searching the room until he thought he'd heard something.

"Huh?" Sonic questions before turning to see a small music box playing on a table. He makes his way over to and examines it. "That's strange. No one was in the room with me." The music box then stopped playing, prompting Sonic to wonder. "I wonder what could of caused... Wait... What?!" A hand then appeared from the floor and upper cuts the blue blur in the face, causing the Chaos Emeralds to scatter in front of him. King Boom Boo then rises through the floor and laughs before he used the emeralds to charge himself up. He then begun to took the form of a skinnier black form of himself with eight long arms. The giant ghost then rose through the ceiling before Sonic gathered back up the Chaos Emeralds and followed it out the window and onto the roof. He looked up to see that the boo was creating more dark clouds and using them to cover the sky. The young hedgehog then realized what it was up to and decided he wasn't going to allow it. He took out the emeralds and used them to gather energy. After a while he became golden and flew up to the black ghost. "Comon' ya big blow hard!" Super Sonic taunted. "Time for one last disappearing act!" The boo then roared and sends several arms down to hit the golden hedgehog. He quickly dodged the attack to the side and charged forward, bashing the black ghost in the face. The boo then swung it's fists at Super Sonic mutiple times, trying to hit him. The golden hedgehog then evaded the crosses in all sorts of different directions before flying up to the giant ghost and kicking it in the face. The boo the flew away from above the mansion down towards the forest. Super Sonic pursued the giant ghost fast which made it desperate. It then started to knock down several trees to stop the golden hedgehog from following it. Super Sonic, while still chasing the boo swerved around the trees, which made the giant ghost get more hopeless. It the knocked down a bigger tree, but it didn't stop the golden hedgehog who went into a ball and blasted through it. After he caught up to the boo he punched it in the face causing it to run out of options. It then flew above the mansion again and roared, which made a large number of ghosts come out from the mansion itself and surround the giant ghost to protect it as a last resort. Super Sonic was unfazed by this as he grinned and began to charge up his light speed dash attack. He then unleashed it to take out all the boos in a matter of seconds before hitting the one in the center. The gaint ghost cried out before a bright light appeared from where the golden hedgehog hit it. Afterwards the light went away as well as the boo and the dark clouds which makes Super Sonic return to the ground were everyone was and turn blue again. The animals cheered all around him with the exception of Shadow who just smiled.

"Whoa!" The yellow fox exclaims. "That was amazing! I'd never knew you could bust ghosts like that!" Sonic then gives a cocky grin.

"What can I say?" Queries the blue hedgehog. "I can't stop to impress." Everyone laughed except Shadow who just turned away with his arms crossed. Sonic then starts thinking. "Hey, now that this mansion isn't haunted anymore, we oughta throw a party." Tails then smiled.

"That'd be great Sonic!" He said.

"Ha!" Rouge mocked. "Forget having a party here. We'll have it at my new place. I'm rich now, in case you've forgotten." Everyone agreed to the idea, except Shadow who was like 'whatever'.

-A few days later-

Everyone was at Rouge's mansion having a party in the back yard where a swimming pool was. Sonic was lounging on a lounge chair with sunglasses, Tails was grilling hamburgers and hot dogs, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were in the pool swimming and splashing each other with water, Knuckles and Rouge were drinking punch, Big was eating all the food, Shadow was standing off in the corner with his arms crossed and looking off to the side, Cosmo was admiring the flowers, Omega was firing his guns in the air while Blaze and Marine watched, Tikal was reading the paper about what happened at the mansion, and the Chaotix were dancing to the music trying to one up one another with their moves.

"Wow!" Tails remarks. "Wadda great party!" Sonic continued to sit there lounging in the chair.

"Eh..." He replies. "It's alright I guess..." The yellow fox then chuckles before a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Sonic?" He inquires. "Do ya know what happened to that mansion in the forest?"

"Eh." The blue blur told. "I heard they're making some kinda scary attraction out of it. 'Live the moment Sonic took down King BB' or somethin' like that." Tails looked at him surprised.

"Wow!" Said out the young fox. "That's bitchn'"

"Yeah..." Sonic speaks. "I'm the best..."

-30 minutes later-

The boys were still outside cracking jokes to each other while the girls were inside talking. While this was happening the blue hedgehog was worrying to himself. 'Man! If the girls talk about how I banged them all, it could get hectic! I'd better clear out fast!" Right before Sonic turned to run, the white bat opened the door.

"Oh, Soniiic!" She calls to him causing a look to come across his face.

"Come up to the second floor bedroom, would you. There's something we should talk about." She then went back inside, prompting Tails to look at the blue hedgehog.

"Weird!" The two tailed fox got out. "Wonder what that's about. You should go check it out, huh?" Sonic nods, goes inside, and slowly walks to the second story bedroom. He opens the door to find that the lights were turned off. He then heard some giggling.

"Hey?" The young hedgehog asks. "Whose there?"

"Come in and close the door Sonic!" Amy commanded which caused Sonic to do what he was told.

"What's up?" The blue blur queries before turning on the lights. When he did he saw all the girls there wearing nothing but their underwear.

"Surprise!" They all shouted leaving Sonic stunned.

"What the...?" He inquired. "Hey? What's going on?" They all then wore seductive smiles.

"We know you had sex with all of us while in that mansion Sonic." Blaze said to him which made the blue hedgehog panic.

"Well..." He tried to state. "Um... Ya see..."

"That's why we thought we'd have our own fun for today." Rouge says causing Sonic's mind to click.

"Wait..." He got out. "Ya girls aren't mad?"

"Yeah." Cosmo went on to say "We were jealous but..."

"We didn't want ya to pick between us, cobber." Marine tells.

"We'd rather all of us have you, than none of us." Tikal added.

"Sharing is caring after all." Cream chirped happily, making Sonic turn.

"Whew..." He claimed. "Talk about making it out by the skin of my teeth!" Amy and Cream then took Sonic's hands and guided him to the bed where he had sex with all the girls for the rest of the day.

 **Hot damn! There's the last chapter guys. Thank you all for reading and** **thanks everyone who stuck with this story. Remember, if you liked the story,** **you can favorite it and/or review and/or pm me about any mistakes I've made** **while writing so I can fix them if you want. Th-th-th-that's all folks! See** **ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Deleted Scene]**

Sonic came up to a door on the first floor which he opened. Inside, he found a room that looked like a work out studio with all sorts of equipment and mirrors scattered around. He went inside and got on one of the ellipticals. 'Time for my midnight jog!' He then hit 'On' on the panel which caused it to light up. It then asked for information for settings which the blue blur then put in. He started moving, prompting the speed readings to increase, starting at 1.0 mph then to 3.5 then to 7.0 then to 12.0 and it kept rising. After a while the machine starting smoking as the the numbers continued to rise until they reached 999.9 mph, then which the panel on the machine exploded. Sonic then shrugged. 'Huh... What can I say? Nothing can keep up with me.' He then got off the machine as he heard someone else enter the room. He then turned his head to see a silver hedgehog standing at the entrance. "Silver? Huh... can't say I'm surprised much." Silver then turned his head toward the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic?" The time traveling hedgehog asks. "Is that you?"

"You better believe it!" Sonic responded which caused Silver to jump back.

"Or..." The silver hedgehog starts saying. "Are you just an illusion conjured up by the ghost to trick me?!" A look of confusion crossed the blue hedgehog's face.

"Huh?" Sonic queries. "What're ya talking about?" Silver then takes a fighting stance.

"You can't fool me, foul ghoul!" The silver hedgehog got out. "It's time for me to end you and save the future from the ghosts! Prepare to be exorcise!" The blue blur then held up a hand.

"Hold on Silver!" Sonic exclaims. "I'm not a..." Before the blue hedgehog could finish his sentence, Silver caught hold of him with his telekinesis. "Hey!"

"Its no use!" The silver hedgehog yelled at Sonic before moving his hands.

"Silveeer!" Shouted out the blue blur at Silver who ignored Sonic and continued to move his hands.

"Take this!" The silver hedgehog called out before pushing his hand in forward to send Sonic crashing into the wall behind the blue hedgehog. After which, he fell to his hands and knees.

"Ugh..." Sonic states in pain. "Man. This guy is such a pain." Silver then picked up some large dumbbells and treadmills with his telekinesis.

"How about this?!" He cried before moving his hands again. "Take this!" He threw started throwing the objects he had with his telekinesis which prompted the blue blur to somersault out of the way and run around the room. The silver hedgehog gave chase, throwing light green energy spheres at Sonic. The blue hedgehog weaved through the equipment in the room, which blocked the spheres from hitting him. Sonic then ran up the wall onto the ceiling at jump into Silver, hitting him towards the ground. The silver hedgehog then got up and begun to throw more and more energy spheres, which the blue blur dodged by running around the walls and ceiling of the room. Sonic then did a somersault into Silver from behind, which made the silver hedgehog furious. Silver then did a force push with light green energy surrounding the silver hedgehog which knocked all the equipment plus the blue hedgehog into the walls around them. Before Sonic could get up, Silver grabbed the blue blur with his telekinesis and started moving Sonic in a arc over the silver hedgehog, smashing the blue hedgehog in the same two spots repeatedly. Silver then threw Sonic into the wall, pick him up with his telekinesis again and threw him into the ceiling. The silver hedgehog grabbed the blue blur with his telekinesis and pulled Sonic towards him. "Any last words you bastard ghost?" The blue hedgehog then begins grinning.

"Heh..." Sonic chuckled. "Only that you know how to bring the place down..." Silver got puzzled.

"Bring the place down?" The silver hedgehog questioned. "What are you talking about?!" The blue blur motioned his eyes upwards, which made Silver look above him. He saw the ceiling slowly cracking right before a large chunk of it fell tword him. The silver hedgehog then dropped Sonic to catch the falling debris, then which the blue hedgehog did a homing attack into Silver and knocked him into the wall. The debris then fell right after Sonic bounced back out of the way of it. He then walked up to the silver hedgehog laying on the floor.

"You know what they say Silver." Spoke the blue blur. "Go heavy or go home." Silver didn't move, causing Sonic to shrug. The blue hedgehog then began to run out the door before stopping and looking in one of the mirrors. He then flexed his muscles while striking a pose, prompting him to laugh and run out of the room.


End file.
